Mis Seres Queridos
by claireasamiya
Summary: Todos llegan a festejar el cumpleaños de Sherry, pero alguien está esperando su oportunidad para vengarse y lo hará sin importarle nada, esta historia trae de tres parejas CLEON, VALENFIELD Y SHAKE espero les guste (COMPLETO)
1. prologó

_Hola a todos, antes de que empiecen a leer quisiera decir unas cosas_

_No soy una escritora profesional, si lo fuera estaría escribiendo libros y ganándome la vida :D_

_por eso les pido una disculpa si hay errores, si hay cosas que no son muy entendibles, o por si mi forma de escribir no es de su agrado_

_en especial porque a muchos no les gusta la forma teatral pero para mi es más fácil escribir así._

_Los Fics que hago son eso, fics hecho por fans y para fans, los hago con mucho cariño y me gusta compartirlo con la gente y espero respeten eso._

_Bueno, sin nada más que decir, ahora si gustan pueden leer la historia_

_BESITOS 3_


	2. Chapter 1

***Claire llega a saludar a Sherry en la BSAA, la cual llega corriendo a abrazarla**

CLAIRE-Cuidado, casi nos caemos

SHERRY-Te eh echado de menos Claire

CLAIRE-Y yo a ti pequeña, ¿Chris Te trata bien?

CHRIS-Por supuesto que la trato bien hermanita

***Chris le estira los brazos y ello lo abraza, Sherry ve el amor que se tienen el uno al otro**

SHERRY-Todos me tratan muy bien, solo que los chicos huyen cuando ven a Chris cerca

CLAIRE-No le espantes a los chicos Chris

CHRIS-Yo no los espanto, ellos se espantan solos

JILL-Llegar tronando los dedos, y verlos con ojos de tigre a punto de cazar asustaría a cualquiera, y más si quien te ve así, es tu superior

CLAIRE-Hola cuñada

***Chris y jill llevaban un año de casados, por fin Chris se había decidido a declarársele a Jill después de salir lastimada ****en una misión**

_****FLASHBACK****_

***Jill y Chris estaban a punto de terminar una misión, cada uno era líder de un equipo ,cuando Chris regresa al campamento ****donde está la base se encuentra con Barry**

BARRY-Que bueno que llegas Chris, Jill tuvo un accidente

***Cuando Chris oye esas palabras siente que el mundo se le viene encima**

CHRIS-¿Qué tipo de accidente?, ¿Dónde esta?

BARRY-Cayo en una trampa del enemigo y…

CHIS-¿Dónde esta?, quiero verla

***Chris pasa de largo a Barry y comienza a buscar donde estaba Jill, cuando por fin la ve, ella está recostada y con los ojos cerrados, de repente todos los recuerdos de cuando saltó por la ventana junto con Wesker para salvarlo, de cómo por mucho ****tiempo la busco empezando a perder la esperanza de encontrarla con vida, de todo lo que Jill sufrió en manos de Wesker y ****Excella, y cuánto sufrió al dejar de ser manipulada por ellos al recordar todo lo que había hecho y a cuantas personas daño, ****todos esos recuerdos venían a la mente de Chris, volvía a sentir miedo, miedo de perderla, se acerca a ella y toma su mano**

CHRIS-Jill, no puedes dejarnos...no puedes dejarme

***Chris recuesta su cabeza sobre la mano de Jill**

CHRIS-Esta. vez no podría superarlo, Jill por favor, yo te amo, te amo y prometo que si despiertas y sigues adelante, luchare por ti, y cuando logre enamorarte te pediré que te cases conmigo, pero no me dejes

JILL-Acepto

***Chris levanta la cabeza y ve a Jill sonriendo**

JILL-Acepto casarme contigo

CHRIS-Pero… tu

***Barry estaba parado en la puerta viendo todo con una sonrisa**

BARRY-No me dejaste terminar, Jill cayo en una trampa del enemigo y se lastimó el tobillo

***Chris estaba completamente rojo, mientras Jill y Barry no paraban de reír, Jill se acerca a Chris y lo besa en el cachete**

JILL-¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa cierto?

***Chris sonríe y se acerca a Jill para besarla en la boca, ahora es ella la que se sorprende**

CHRIS-Un hombre siempre cumple sus promesas

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_

***Después de eso, Jill y Chris se habían casado y se veían más enamorados que nunca**

JILL-Un año y sigo sin acostumbrarme a esa palabra

CHRIS-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué aún no te acostumbras a mí?

***Chris se acerca para besarla en la boca, Jill le susurra al oído pero no evita que Sherry y Claire oigan**

JILL-Siempre que me despierto, pido que no sea un sueño, y cuando te veo a mi lado soy la mujer más feliz del mundo

***Chris no aguanta más y la besa**

CHRIS-Yo soy el afortunado

***Claire carraspea y recuerda que tienen espectadores**

CLAIRE-Es muy triste que nos recuerden cuanto se aman, cuando no tenemos ni perro que nos mueva la cola ¿saben?

SHERRY-Vez a lo que me refiero, el puede andar de cariñitos con Jill, cuando yo no puedo ni acercarme a un chico a pedirle la hora

CHRIS-Eso señorita, es porque Jill es mi esposa

SHERRY-¿Y como se supone que voy a conseguir un esposo si a todos los asustas?

CHRIS-Eres muy chica para pensar ese tipo de cosas

SHERRY-Ya vez

CLAIRE-Chris…deja de asustarle a Sherry sus pretendientes

JILL-Eh hablado miles de veces con el pero no entiende

***Chris desvía su mirada molesto, Sherry lo nota y se acerca a el para abrazarlo sorprendiendo a este**

SHERRY-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, se que lo haces porque me quieres, en verdad gracias

***Chris la abraza, Claire y Jill se voltean a ver y sonríen**

CHRIS-Por supuesto que te quiero, eres como una hermanita para mí, y no soy el único que te quiere ¿verdad?

CLAIRE-Por supuesto que no, Jill y yo te amamos, y conozco varias personas que también te quieren

SHERRY-León

CLAIRE-Si, El es uno de ellos, y yo se de alguien más, que por lo que me han contado, te tomo mucho cariño

***Sherry sabía a quién se refería, de vez en cuando recibía un mensaje o ella le mandaba uno, tan solo para saber las ****noticias de nuevos brotes pero no más**

SHERRY-No creo que me estime tanto

CLAIRE-Yo creo que si

CHRIS-¿De quien hablan?, vamos, díganmelo… OH no, no se referirán a… no no… el no, Jake Muller?

JILL-¿Y porqué no amor?

CHRIS-Es un escuincle, sin mencionar que es un mercenario e hijo de nuestro archienemigo

CLAIRE-Si, el cual esta muerto

JILL- Y no puedes cargarle los pecados de su padre, seria injusto

CHRIS-No lo hago, es solo que…

***Chris voltea a ver a Sherry**

CHRIS-No me gusta para ti

JILL-A ti no te gusta nadie, y si te digo de León para Claire

CHRIS-Nunca

CLAIRE-¿Y porque León y yo?

JILL-Hacen linda pareja

CHIS-Ese casanovas, con mi linda hermanita y ese mercenario con la dulce Sherry?, ni en los mejores sueños de ellos

CLAIRE-(suspira) No tienes remedio, bueno, hoy es mi día libre y lo tengo planeado para pasármelo con mi cuñada y mi hija adoptiva

CHRIS-¿Y yo?

JILL-Vamos a ir de compras, y a platicar cosas de mujeres, ¿gustas?

CHRIS-Eh…yo...me temo que tengo mucho archivo pendiente, que se diviertan

***Chris se despide y se va**

JILL-Sabía que así no nos acompañaría

CLAIRE-Bien hecho cuñada, vámonos

***Más tarde en una cafetería**

JILL-La última vez que hablamos quedamos que iban a ser sinceras, ¿recuerdan?

CLAIRE-Si, aunque no se porque me da miedo todo esto

JILL-Me lo deben, las cubrí hace dos semanas que salieron de fiesta en la noche, yo entretuve a Chris para que no buscara a Sherry

CLAIRE-No creo que te haya costado mucho trabajo ¿o si?

***Jill tose y se pone roja**

JILL-Bueno, esa es otra cosa, solo será una pregunta y quiero sinceridad, y no traten de engañarme que saben que no funcionara, empecemos con Sherry, muy bien Sherry ¿Te enamoraste de Jake Muller?

***Sherry se pone roja a más no poder**

SHERRY-¿Qué?

JILL-Puedo interpretar eso como un si

SHERRY-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, además el es más joven que yo

JILL-Eso no tiene nada que ver, entonces si te enamoraste

***Sherry se apena y agacha la cabeza**

CLAIRE-Que romántico, y estoy segura que el se enamoro de ti

SHERRY-No lo creo

CLAIRE-Porque no hacerlo, eres linda

JILL-Yo también creo que se enamoro de ti

***Sherry termina toda roja, Claire se ríe por lo linda que se ve Sherry**

JILL-No cantes victoria tan rápido Claire, tú también te pondrás roja

***Claire deja de reírse**

CLAIRE-¿Yo?, ¿Po...porque?

***Jill recarga sus codos en al mesa y recarga su barbilla entre sus manos enlazadas**

JILL-Muy bien Claire, habla, ¿te enamoraste de León desde Raccoon City?

CLAIRE-¿Q...que?

***Ahora Claire era la nerviosa**

JILL-No me mientas Claire, noto el brillo en tus ojos cada vez que alguien habla de León, como sonríes cuando recibes un mensaje de el

***Claire suspira**

CLAIRE-Creo que no gano nada negándolo más ¿cierto?

JILL-Cierto, entonces… ¿fue desde Raccoon?

CLAIRE-No, no fue desde Raccoon

SHERRY-¿No amabas a León desde entonces?

CLAIRE-No, León era… es muy guapo y si, Me gusto, se me hizo un hombre bastante atractivo, pero no me enamore de el ya que casi no estuvimos mucho juntos; yo estaba con Sherry y el…con Ada, y cuando salimos de esa pesadilla, me fui a buscar a Chris

SHERRY-¿Entonces, cuando pasó?

JILL-Si Claire, no puedes dejarnos así

CLAIRE-Fue después de lo de la isla Rockford, Chris me salvo y me dejo en Washington, pero no me dejo sola, le pidió a León que se quedara

conmigo

JILL-Esa historia no me la sabía

SHERRY-Cuéntanosla Claire, por favor

CLAIRE-OK, se los contaré, cuando Chris se fue de Washington, me quede con León, pero sentía que estaba sola

****FLASHBACK****

***Leon acompañaba a Claire a su cuarto**

CLAIRE-Gracias por traerme

LEÓN-¿Estarás bien?

CLAIRE-Si, lo estaré, no te preocupes, descansa

LEÓN-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana

***Leon se da la media vuelta y camina al ascensor, esta esperandolo pero estaba preocupado por Claire así que regresa al cuarto, ****toca la puerta**

CLAIRE-¿Quién es?

LEÓN-Soy León Claire

CLAIRE-Dame un minuto

***Claire tarda un poco en abrir la puerta, cuando lo hace, Leon nota los ojos rojos de Claire**

CLAIRE-¿Qué sucede León, se te olvido algo?

***Leon toma a Claire de la mano, cierra la puerta y la lleva a sentar al sillón**

CLAIRE-¿Qué sucede?

LEÓN-No te voy a dejar sola, no me engañas Claire, no estas bien

***A Claire se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y comienza a temblar, Leon se siente muy mal por su amiga, la acerca a él y la ****abraza, ella no aguanta más y comienza a llorar, esconde su cara en el pecho de Leon y lo abraza como si fuera su tabla de ****salvación**

CLAIRE-¿Por qué León, porque?, Steve no merecía morir, el… el me salvo; yo soy la que debería estar muerta

***Leon la separa y la ve con preocupación**

LEÓN-No Claire, no digas eso, habemos mucha gente que te queremos y no podemos perderte

CLAIRE-Pero…Steve

LEÓN-Steve tampoco merecía morir, pero todos siempre le vamos a estar agradecidos de que te haya salvado, y si te salvó fue porque se enamoro de ti

CLAIRE-Pero, ¿Por qué se enamoro de mi?, no lo entiendo

***Leon le limpia las lágrimas con su dedo y la ve tan tiernamente que Claire se sonroja**

LEÓN-¿Y como porque no lo haría?

CLAIRE-Gracias por estar aquí León

_*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****_

CLAIRE-León se quedo conmigo toda la noche, y al día siguiente me llevo a varios lados para distraerme

JILL-Así que desde ese momento te enamoraste de el

CLAIRE-Me ayudo mucho en ese momento, y si, creo que desde ese momento me enamore de el

SHERRY-Yo creo que León también esta enamorado de ti

CLAIRE-Lo dudo, sabes lo que León siente por Ada

JILL-No se si eso puedo llamarlo amor

CLAIRE-Pues si no lo es, el cree que si, y mientras el siga tras de ella, yo no tendré ninguna oportunidad

***Sherry y Jill se voltean a ver con mirada triste**

CLAIRE-No se sientan mal por mi, siempre lo eh sabido, León y yo no somos más que amigos

JILL-Lo siento Claire, yo… no quería…

CLAIRE-En verdad no te disculpes, no pasa nada, al contrario, me siento bien de por fin habérselo contado a alguien y que mejor que a ustedes

JILL-Espero que esos hombres se den cuenta de las mujeres tan valiosas que pueden tener con ustedes

***Jill está en su departamento con Chris, el la ve algo preocupada, llega por atrás y la abraza de la cintura, Jill se recarga en el**

CHRIS-¿Qué sucede amor?, te veo preocupada

JILL-Mas que nada, estoy planeando una fiesta

CHRIS-¿Una fiesta?, ¿para quien?

JILL-En dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Sherry y necesito que me ayudes a contactar a dos personas

CHRIS-Creo saber quien es una, aunque no se quien es la otra

JILL-Necesito que me ayudes a contactar a León y a Jake Muller

CHRIS-¿Qué, y porque a Jake?

JILL-Es un amigo de Sherry y….

CHRIS-¿Un amigo?, fue solo una misión

JILL-No seas así, es como tú y Sheva, son buenos amigos

CHRIS-No es lo mismo, ella fue mi compañera

JILL-Como Jake lo fue para Sherry

***Chris suspira y Jill se acerca a abrazarlo**

JILL-Vamos, por favor, ayúdame con esto ¿si?

***Chris la acerca más a el y la besa**

CHRIS-Tramposa, por ti haría lo que fuera… muy bien, lo haré, tratare de localizarlo

JILL-Por eso te amo

CHRIS-¿Solo por eso?

JILL-Por supuesto que no, amo todo de ti

***Cuatro días más tarde Jill y Claire platican sobre la fiesta de Sherry**

CLAIRE-por supuesto que estaré ahí, ¿en que puedo ayudar?

JILL-Qué bueno que lo preguntas, necesito que me ayudes a convencer a alguien de venir

CLAIRE-¿A quien?

JILL-A Jake Muller

CLAIRE-¿A Jake Muller?, ¿y como voy hacer eso?, sin contar el hecho de que no se como contactarlo

JILL-No te preocupes de eso, aunque no lo creas, Chris me ayudo a localizarlo y me dio su número

CLAIRE-¿Y quieres que convenza a alguien que no conozco?

JILL-Exactamente

CLAIRE-Debes estar bromeando

JILL-No, no lo estoy, toma

***Jill le estira un papel**

JILL-Cuento contigo

***Claire suspira y toma el papel, saca su celular y comienza a marcar**

***Jake se encuentra jugando cartas en un bar**

JAKE-Muy bien, tengo tercia de As, así que creo que gane

HOMBRE-Es mucha casualidad que siempre nos ganas

JAKE-Solo es suerte

HOMBRE-No puedes tener tanta suerte

***El hombre y otros tipos del bar comienzan a levantarse enojados**

JAKE-Parece que es tiempo de irme

HOMBRE-No te vas a ir hasta regresarnos nuestro último centavo

JAKE-Lo dudo

***Jake patea la mesa y ocupa la confusión para salir del lugar, el hombre junto con dos tipos más comienzan a perseguirlo con ****cuchillo en mano**

HOMBRE-Vuelve acá maldito mocoso

***Jake está corriendo cuando oye su celular sonar lo saca y contesta sin dejar de correr**

JAKE-No se quien seas pero estoy ocupado en estos momentos

CLAIRE-Soy Claire Redfield, se que no me conoces pero necesito hablarte sobre Sherry

JAKE-Sobre Sherry?, no cuelgues

***Jake deja de correr y los tipos lo alcanzan**

HOMBRE-Por fin te cansaste

***Jake se truena los nudillos**

JAKE-Terminemos con esto de una vez

***Claire escucha gritos**

CLAIRE-Bueno.. Jake, ¿estas bien?

JILL-¿Qué sucede?

CLAIRE-No lo se, oigo gritos

JILL-Gritos?

JAKE-Listo, ahora si, ¿Quién dijiste que eres? Y ¿Cómo conoces a Sherry?

CLAIRE-¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos?

JAKE-no era nada, solo unos tipos molestando, pero ya no lo harán

***Jake había golpeado a los tipos y ahora estaban ****inconscientes**

CLAIRE-Mmm...…OK…mi nombre es Claire Redfield

JAKE-Yo he oído de ti, eres la hermana del soldadito de la BSAA que mato a mi padre ¿no es así?

***Claire se queda callada**

JAKE-No te preocupes por eso, no le tengo ningún rencor a tu hermano, ahora dime, ¿Qué ibas a decir de Sherry?

CLAIRE-Ah, si claro, pensamos hacerle una fiesta por su cumpleaños, y como habla muy bien de ti, nos gustaría que pudieras venir

JAKE-¿Habla de mí?

***A Jake le da gusto pero lo disimula, así que se hace del rogar**

JAKE-Lo siento, pero no me gustan las fiestas con payasos y globos

CLAIRE-Jaja, eres tal y como dijo Sherry, muy divertido; te prometo que no los abra

***A Jake le agradaba que Sherry hablara de el, eso significaba que lo extrañaba no?, o eso quería creer el**

JAKE-¿Y cuando es la fiesta?

CLAIRE-¿Entonces vendrás?

JAKE-Hey, Hey, tranquila, necesito checar mi agenda

CLAIRE-Será en una semana, y será sorpresa, Sherry no sabrá que vendrás hasta que te vea

JAKE-Muy bien, mándame los datos, con fecha hora y lugar por mensaje y después hablamos de mis honorarios claro esta

CLAIRE-Jaja, gracias Jake, nos vemos en una semana

JILL-Muy bien hecho Claire. Lo lograste

CLAIRE-Si, ahora, ni una palabra a Sherry de esto

***Con Jake**

JAKE-Después de tanto nos volveremos a ver superchica

***Jake sonríe y comienza a tararear una canción**

***Los días han pasado y ya solo faltaba un solo día para el cumpleaños de Sherry**

CLAIRE-Tuve que pedir permiso para salir temprano, me explicas la urgencia por favor, creí que ya teníamos todo

JILL-Algún falta algo, necesito que vayas al aeropuerto a recoger a alguien,

CLAIRE-Ya llego Jake?, se suponía que llegaría mañana ¿no?

JILL-No es Jake, es otra persona

CLAIRE-¿Otra persona?

JILL-No hagas más preguntas, cuando llegues sabrás quien es, le dije que estarías esperando en la puerta principal

***Jill comienza a sacarla de su oficina**

CLAIRE-¿Cómo se supone que sabre a quien recoger?

JILL-Lo sabrás. Ahora vete, en una hora llegara el vuelo, suerte

***Jill cierra la puerta y Claire suspira**

CLAIRE-Al menos me hubieras dicho si es hombre o mujer

***Claire llega al aeropuerto y estaciona el coche de Chris, entra al aeropuerto y se queda parada en la entrada**

CLAIRE-¿A quien se supone que estoy esperando?

¿?-¿Gusta compañia?

***Claire reconoce su voz y su corazón se lo reafirma al acelerarse, voltea a verlo y se sorprende de ver a Leon ahí**

LEÓN-Sería todo un placer para mi

CLAIRE-León

***Claire abraza a Leon con mucha emoción, este sorprendido la abraza a ella**

CLAIRE-¿Eras tu al que tenía que recoger?, ¿porque no me lo dijeron?

LEÓN-Jill me dijo que era una sorpresa para Sherry y para ti

CLAIRE-Y lo es, estoy muy feliz de verte, y se que Sherry estará igual de feliz que yo

LEÓN-Ese era el plan

***Leon le guiña el ojo y ella se sonroja**

CLAIRE-Va…vámonos, has de estar cansado, ¿Dónde te quedaras?

LEÓN-Tengo una reservación en un hotel cerca de la BSAA

CLAIRE-Muy bien, entonces vamos allá

***Llegando al hotel Claire llama a Jill sin que Leon se de cuenta**

JILL-¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?

CLAIRE-Eres mala, me hubieras dicho algo

JILL-Entonces no sería sorpresa, ¿y..te gusto?

CLAIRE-Bastante, y a Sherry también le gustara

JILL-Muy bien, ahora entretenlo, y ni se te ocurra traerlo aquí porque Sherry podría verlo

CLAIRE-¿Qué lo entretenga?

JILL-Si, vayan al cine o a cenar, no se, inventa algo, te acabo de dar una oportunidad de oro, sin zombies ni ataques terroristas, así que ocúpala

***Claire ve que Leon se acerca y no puede seguir discutiendo**

CLAIRE-Ya viene, nos vemos mañana, y por cierto..gracias

LEÓN-Esta listo, la habitación esta preparada

***Claire sabía que no tenía porque mal interpretar esa frase, pero no puede evitarlo y se pone nerviosa**

CLAIRE-¿Haz de querer descansar cierto?

LEÓN-¿No me digas que ya te vas?, hace mucho que no nos vemos

CLAIRE-No, no quiero irme

***Claire se apena ante su comentario y Leon sonríe**

LEÓN-Perfecto, entonces solo voy a darme un baño rápido y vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece?

CLAIRE-Por supuesto, entonces te espero aquí

LEÓN-Sube conmigo

***Por segunda vez Claire se pone nerviosa, se sentía tonta por mal interpretar todo**

LEÓN-Puedes esperar en mi habitación, sería descortés de mi parte dejarte aquí

CLAIRE-Pero…

LEÓN-Anda, vamos

***Suben al cuarto de Leon y este entra a bañarse mientras Claire espera sentada en la cama, escucha la regadera y no puede evitar ****imaginarse a Leon bañándose, se recuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos, cuando oye que la puerta del baño se abre voltea y el ****aire se le va al ver a Leon con el dorso descubierto, mostrando un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, se pone toda nerviosa y se sienta ****en la cama, Leon al ver su expresión se ríe, esa risa fue más que suficiente para que ella se pusiera como jitomate**

LEÓN-Pareciera que me viste desnudo

CLAIRE-Es que… yo… no pensé que fueras a salir así

LEÓN-Traigo pantalón, ja ja en verdad eres muy graciosa

***Claire se hace la digna y se vuelve acostar en la cama, cierra los ojos para tratar de calmar su respiración y de paso su ****imaginación, cuando los vuelve abrir tiene a Leon a centímetros de su cara**

LEÓN-¿Vamos a ir a comer?, ¿o prefieres quedarte a dormir en mi cama?

***Claire se vuelve a poner roja y lo avienta en forma de broma, se sienta y Leon se sienta a su lado, Claire ahora repara en la ****cicatriz de bajo del hombro izquierdo de Leon; lo recuerda perfectamente, es la herida de bala que recibió por proteger a Ada, ****Claire sin darse cuenta acerca la yema de sus dedos a la cicatriz, Leon ve la mirada triste de Claire**

LEÓN-Hace mucho tiempo que dejo de doler

CLAIRE-Si, pero hay heridas que aún no sanan, y no solo lastiman a uno, si no a varios

LEÓN-Claire…. ¿Estas bien?

***Claire siente su mejilla húmeda y es cuando reacciona, quita la mano de la herida y se limpia la lagrima, le sonríe a Leon**

CLAIRE-Ya tengo hambre, así que apúrate quieres

***Claire se levanta pero Leon la detiene de la muñeca**

LEÓN-Claire, ¿Qué sucede?

***Claire le dice sin voltear**

CLAIRE-León, ¿amas a Ada?

LEÓN-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

CLAIRE-Por favor, se sincero y contéstame

LEÓN-No lo se, es una parte de mi pasado que no puedo olvidar

***Claire voltea a verlo**

CLAIRE-¿Y yo?, ¿Qué soy para ti?, ¿también soy parte de tu pasado?

***Leon ve sorprendido a Claire, ella se agacha y recoge la toalla con la que Leon se a secado el cabello y se la avienta a la cara**

CLAIRE-Jaja, venganza, eso te pasa por molestarme, ¿ya te puedes apurar?

***Leon le sonríe y se levanta para ponerse una camisa, van a comer y a dar una vuelta por el parque, se la pasan bien, Claire ve ****que Leon sonríe mucho, más tarde Leon va a dejar a Claire a su departamento, pero antes de despedirse ella le dice algo ****que lo deja pensando**

CLAIRE-Gracias por traerme, aunque ahora te vas a regresar caminando

LEÓN-No te preocupes por eso, me divertí mucho, gracias

CLAIRE-Lo note, hacia mucho que no te veía reír así, me alegra ser de las pocas personas que logran sacarle una sonrisa al cara dura de León

LEÓN-Oye…

CLAIRE.-Admítelo, no es que sonrías mucho. Y me alegra que conmigo lo hagas

LEÓN-Gracias Claire

CLAIRE-No tienes nada que agradecer, siempre estaré cuando me necesites, aunque solo sea para hacerte sonreír

***Leon se le queda viendo con una mirada de admiración y cariño por lo cual Claire se vuelve a poner nerviosa**

CLAIRE-Será mejor que te vayas, si no mañana no te levantaras

LEÓN-Si, que descanses

***Claire cierra la puerta de su departamento**

CLAIRE-Gracias Jill, muchas gracias

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Chapter 2

***CAPÍTULO 2***

***Sherry está viendo su correo**

SHERRY-¿Por qué no me contestara Jake? Llevo días sin saber de el, espero que este bien

***A la mañana siguiente tocan en el departamento de Sherry, se levanta toda adormilada abrir la puerta**

SHERRY-Voy

***Al momento de abrir Claire salta sobre ella para abrazarla, Sherry apenas si logra mantenerse en pie**

CLAIRE-Felicitaciones y venganza por lanzarteme la vez pasada y casi hacerme caer

SHERRY-Jaja, Gracias Claire

JILL-Nosotros también estamos aquí para felicitarte

***Jill y Chris se acercan para abrazarla y felicitarla**

CLAIRE-Aun falta alguien que vino exclusivamente para tu cumpleaños

***Sherry no se imaginaba quien, tal vez, podría ser Jake?, pero cuando Leon se aparece en el marco de la puerta Sherry no se ****siente decepcionada ni nada, al contrario se alegraba de ver a Leon**

LEÓN-Hola pequeña

SHERRY-León

***Leon estira los brazos y Sherry lo abraza, Leon siente el cariño que ella le tenia y se alegra, ella era como una hija para el**

SHERRY-¿Viniste por mi cumpleaños?

LEÓN-Por supuesto que si pequeña

SHERRY-Gracias a todos

CHRIS-Que bueno que te dio gusto chiquilla

SHERRY-Bastante, no se imaginan cuanto

JILL-Chris y yo aún tenemos que ir a trabajar, pero Claire y León estaran contigo

LEÓN-Iremos a donde tú quieras

SHERRY-¿En serio?, que alegría, tendré a mi mamá y a mi papá solo para mi

***Claire y Leon se voltean a ver, les agrada que Sherry los considere como sus Padres**

JILL-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde para partir tu pastel

***Chris y Jill se van**

LEÓN-Muy bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

SHERRY-Talvez se oiga infantil pero, me gustaría ir a un parque de diversiones, mis padres nunca me llevaron

***Leon le acaricia la cabeza**

LEÓN-Un parque de diversiones será

***Claire sonríe al verlos, en verdad parecía Padre e hija y eso la emocionaba profundamente; ya en el parque se turnaban para ****subirse con Sherry, cuando pasan frente a una casa de terror Sherry se le queda viendo**

CLAIRE-¿Qué sucede Sherry?

SHERRY-Cuando era chica, siempre quise entrar a una casa de terror, mis compañeros de clase hablaban mucho de eso, por eso quería que mis padres me llevaran, pero nunca tenían tiempo…. Quien iba a decir que iba a entrar a algo peor que una casa de terror

***Claire posa su mano sobre el hombro de Sherry**

CLAIRE-Muy bien, entonces vamos a entrar

SHERRY-Pero…

LEÓN-Tal Vez nos reiremos un rato de las caracterizaciones de los zombies

***Al entrar a la casa de terror les piden que se agarren de la manos, Sherry va a la cabeza, después Leon y Claire, Sherry lo ****había hecho a propósito para que se agarraran, Claire estaba nerviosa y se imaginaba que estaría toda roja, así que agradecía ****la oscuridad del lugar, solo esperaba no sudar de la mano, al poco de haber entrada el tipo que iba agarrado atrás de Claire ****comienza a recargarse mucho en ella con el pretexto que el de atrás lo empujaba**

HOMBRE-Lo siento linda, no quiero que pienses que soy un cobarde, es que esta muy oscuro

***Leon se da cuenta de las intenciones del hombre y atrae a Claire hacia el abrazándola por la cintura y la pasa entre Sherry y el**

LEÓN-Aquí iras más cómoda

***El hombre se recarga en Leon sin saber que ya no era Claire**

HOMBRE-Soy un torpe hermosa, lo siento

LEÓN-No te preocupes hombre, solo no me llames hermosa

***El hombre suelta a Leon y se pasa al final de la fila, cuando termina el recorrido Sherry sale sonriendo**

SHERRY-Tenías razón, eso no era nada parecido a un zombie

LEÓN-Ves, te lo dije

CLAIRE-León…. Gracias por alejarme de ese tipo

LEÓN-No te preocupes, pero no te toco ni nada ¿cierto?

CLAIRE-No, solo se me juntaba

LEÓN-Que bueno que no te hizo nada

***Claire se apena y Leon se alegra de haber cambiado de lugar para que no le faltaran al respeto, pasan un tarde divertida y ****cuando esta por anochecer regresan al departamento de Sherry**

SHERRY-Gracias, en verdad me divertí mucho, es el mejor cumpleaños que eh tenido

LEÓN-Aún es muy pronto para decir eso

***Al abrir la puerta Sherry ve a Jill y a Chris ahí**

JILL Y CHRIS-Felicidades otra vez

***Sherry está sorprendida, Jill se acerca a abrazarla mientras Chris se acerca con el pastel en manos, los ojos de Sherry se ****llenan de ****lágrimas**

SHERRY-Gracias, muchas gracias

JILL-No tienes nada que agradecer

CHRIS-Solo sopla al pastel antes de que las velas se derritan

CLAIRE-Pero no sin antes pedir un deseo

***Sherry cierra los ojos y pide su deseo sin que nadie oiga**

SHERRY-_(Deseo volver a ver a Jake_)

***Sherry sopla las velas y todos aplauden**

JILL-Aún tenemos una sorpresa, tu regalo

SHERRY-No tienen porque molestarse, me han hecho muy feliz

JAKE-¿Entonces me regreso por donde vine?

***Sherry dirige su mirada por donde provenía la voz y ve a Jake recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, Sherry esta ****muy sorprendida**

SHERRY-¿Jake?

JAKE-Feliz cumpleaños súper chica

SHERRY-Jake

***Sherry corre hacia Jake y lo abraza**

JAKE-Wow, casi me tiras

***Jake ve que Sherry esta llorando**

JAKE-¿Qué sucede súper chica?

SHERRY-Estoy muy feliz, es todo

***Jake la abraza también pero recuerda que tiene gente mirándolo y la suelta**

JAKE-OK, OK, ya entendí

***Sherry se separa de Jake, el ve lo feliz y linda que se ve que no puede evitar sonreír, pero llega Chris y se pone en medio ****de ellos para alejarlos**

CHRIS-Bueno, bueno, vamos a partir el pastel

***Parten el pastel, juegan, platican y se divierten mucho, cuando están por irse, Claire y Jill alejan a Chris y Leon**

JILL-Amor, ¿puedes esperarme en el coche?, León, ¿llevaras a Claire cierto?

CLAIRE-No te p…Ah

***Jill golpea en un costado a Claire para que se calle**

CHRIS-Nosotros podemos llevar a mi hermana

JILL-Estoy muy cansada y me gustaría llegar rápido

LEÓN-No hay problema, la llevare con gusto

CHRIS-Mas te vale que no intentes sobrepasarte con ella, ¿me oyes?

CLAIRE-Chris, no empieces

CHRIS-No me digas que quieres que se sobrepase

CLAIRE-Eh, yo…

***Ni siquiera Leon esperaba esa respuesta y se sorprende de que Claire dudara, Jill avienta a Chris a fuera del cuarto**

JILL-Muy bien, fuera, espérame en el auto

CHRIS-Pero… aún no me despido

JILL-Yo me despido por ti

***Jill voltea a ver a Leon**

LEÓN-OK, creo que yo también tengo que salir ¿cierto?

JILL-Me encanta que tu si entiendas a la primea

***Leon abraza a Sherry**

SHERRY-¿Aun no te vas cierto?

LEÓN-No pequeña, me quedare dos días más, así que nos veremos mañana

***Sherry abraza con más fuerza a Leon**

SHERRY-Gracias León

LEÓN-No tienes nada que agradecer

***Leon sale del cuarto, así que solo quedan Jill, Claire, Sherry y Jake**

JAKE-Claire, me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que no reservara ningún cuarto, que tú te encargarías de eso

CLAIRE-ah, si, eso… pues

JILL-Por eso es que les pedimos a los chicos salir, no queríamos que oyeran que necesitamos que Sherry te de hospedaje

CLAIRE-Olvide reservarte el hotel, y tendrás que quedarte aquí

SHERRY Y JAKE-QQUUUEEE?

CLAIRE-lo siento, en verdad lo siento, con tantos preparativos lo olvide por completo

SHERRY-Pero si Chris se entera…

JILL-No se enterara, tranquila

JAKE-¿Cómo se les ocurre que me voy a quedar aquí?

CLAIRE-No es la primera vez que van a estar juntos, en Edonia y China debieron dormir cerca

JAKE-Bueno, si...Pero

JILL-Pues entonces es aquí, o duermes en la calle

JAKE-Creo que no sabes que eso no seria problema para mi

SHERRY-¿Tan desagradable es quedarse a dormir conmigo aquí?

***Jake voltea a ver a Sherry la cual esta viendo al piso con una mirada triste, un mirada que Jake no quería ver en la cara de ****su superchica**

JAKE-Me quedaré, pero quita esa cara

***Esas últimas palabras Jake las había dicho sin pensar y con un tono de preocupación que Sherry levantó la vista mientras ****Jill y Chris sonreían entre ellas, Jake trata de arreglarlo**

JAKE-Es que… me recuerdas a un perro que tuve

SHERRY-¿A un perro?

JILL-Bueno, ya que todo se arregló, ahora si nos vamos

***Jill se acerca abrazar a Sherry y le dice al oído**

JILL-Esta es tu oportunidad Sherry, no la desaproveches

***Sherry quería decirle algo a Jill pero se iba a ver muy obvia, Claire se acerca y la abraza**

CLAIRE-Felicidades Sherry, y suerte

***Claire le guiñe el ojo, se despiden de Jake y se van, Sherry y Jake se quedan solos**

SHERRY-Me temo que no tengo otra cama

JAKE-No te preocupes, puedo dormir en el sofá

SHERRY-Iré a traerte cobijas

***Jake se recuesta en el sofá, mientras Sherry va en busca de cobijas, cuando saca una del armario una foto cae al piso, la levanta ****y la ve con mucha tristeza, tarda un poco en regresar a la sala que cuando lo hace Jake está dormido, así que le pone la ****cobija encima para taparlo; se voltea y sale al pequeño balcón , Sherry ve la foto y comienza a llorar**

JAKE-¿Por qué lloras?

SHERRY-Jake, pensé que estabas dormido

Jake-¿Qué es lo que vez?

***Sherry le estira la foto y Jake al verla ve a una pequeña Sherry con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, inmediatamente ****sabe que son los padres de Sherry**

SHERRY-Son mis padres

JAKE-¿Lloras porque no están contigo?

SHERRY-Tengo sentimientos encontrados

***Sherry se voltea y ve al cielo**

SHERRY-Esta foto fue lo único que me quedo de ellos; claro, sin contar estos súper poderes de regeneración que obtuve del virus de mi padre, esa foto tenía años si verla, y hoy buscando las cobijas la encontré, talvez suene tonto pero… sentí como si mis padres la hubieran puesto ahí para que la viera, y para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, es tonto lo se pero…

JAKE-Es tonto, solo si crees que lo es

SHERRY-Tienes razón, hoy a sido el mejor cumpleaños que eh tenido, cuando era niña, mis padres siempre estaban ocupados con su trabajo,

así que me dejaban una hoja con una felicitación y un pastel para partir con la servidumbre

***Jake oía a Sherry sin interrumpirla, Sabia que necesitaba desahogarse, así que la deja que hable y que llore si es lo que quiere**

SHERRY-Había unas veces que llegaban un poco antes de dormirme y me daban un abrazo y un pequeño regalo, ja ja, de hecho hubo una vez que me regalaron el mismo peluche dos años seguidos, así que tenía dos iguales, de hecho, una vez me regalaron un vestido muy bonito, pero por desgracia, era dos tallas más chica, así que nunca lo use, no fueron los mejores padres, pero eran mis padres, y creo que por eso me duele su muerte, pero eh sido bendecida con personas que me quieren, tengo dos padres adoptivos, que me rescataron de Raccoon, si no fuera por ellos, ahora yo estaría muerta…Hoy he tenido el mejor cumpleaños, porque he tenido a todos mis seres queridos juntos

***Sherry voltea a ver a Jake con una sonrisa**

SHERRY-Y eso te incluye a ti

***Jake no veía venir eso, se apena y se da la vuelta para que Sherry no lo viera, ella agacha la mirada decepcionada y se voltea ****también, pero esta vez con ganas de llorar por la reacción tan fría de Jake, cuando de pronto siente peso en sus hombros y se da ****cuenta que Jake la tapo con la cobija, al ver a Jake el estaba volteando a otro lado, y logra ver que esta apenado**

JAKE-Aunque seas una súper chica, dudo mucho que no te resfríes

***Sherry se alegra mucho, pero lo que Jake hace la alegra aun mas, el le estira una pequeña caja alargada pero sin verla ****directamente todavía**

JAKE-Te iba a dar esto antes de irme al hotel, pero en vista de que no me fui, te lo doy antes de que termine tu cumpleaños

***Sherry toma la caja y la abre, hay un pequeño colgante de una flor atada a una cadena de oro, la flor brilla con la luz de la luna**

SHERRY-Es…hermoso, gracias, muchas gracias

***Sherry se acerca a Jake y le da un beso en el cachete, el se apena y se aleja un poco, iba a reclamarle pero ve que Sherry ****sostiene su dije en alto viendo como brilla, la ve tan feliz que lo deja pasar**

SHERRY-En verdad es hermoso, ¿me ayudarías a ponérmelo?

***Sherry le estira el collar, Jake lo toma y comienza abrochárselo, el al ver el cuello de Sherry le entran unas ganas enormes de ****besarlo y recorrer con besos ese cuello blanco, sacude la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas, cuando termina Sherry se voltea para ****agradecerle, Jake no podía dejar de ver lo hermosa que era su súper chica, se voltea para tranquilizarse**

JAKE-Es mejor que descansemos ¿no crees?

SHERRY-Si

***Jake se acomoda en el sillón y Sherry se va a su cuarto muy feliz, el daba vueltas sobre el sofá, no podía quitarse a Sherry de la ****cabeza, y el tenerla a unos pasos de el no ayudaba mucho, Sherry estaba igual, voltea hacia la puerta de su cuatro**

SHERRY-Te quiero Jake

***Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un hombre y una mujer hablaban sobre sus planes**

MUJER-Ya te lo dije, no me interesa nadie más que León, los demás los puedes matar, o hacer con ellos lo que quieras, pero a León no lo tocaras, y de Claire, me encargare personalmente de ella

HOMBRE-Y yo necesito a Sherry viva, eso me dejara a los demás que vengan para experimentar con ellos

MUJER-Te di toda la información que poseo sobre el virus G para que me ayudaras con mis planes y espero lo hagas

HOMBRE-Lo eh hecho ¿no?

***La mujer muta su brazo derecho a forma de una cuchilla, sonríe al verla y después la regresa a su forma original**

MUJER-Si. Tengo que admitirlo, supiste ocupar bien mi información

HOMBRE-Es hora de comenzar el plan

**_CONTINUARÁ_****_..._**

Hola, espero les este gustando y si es así y gustan dejar un review sera bienvenido, Gracias

**BELLEREDFIELD: Hola, si, preferí hacer que ya estuvieran casados, que bueno que te gusto eso, no se porque me imagino así a Chris, hermano celoso, por eso siempre lo hago así de sobreprotector jeje...ojala te siga gustando como se va desarrollando la historia**

**JILL GRAY MAN:Tengo otra historia pero creo que ya no la subire en esta página, la subire solo en Wattapp, los peores resident para mi?... me temo que todos me han gustado a su manera, aunque unos en ves de ser survival se volvieron shooter pero solo por ser resident ya me gustan, no me parecería mal que Claire se quedara con Steve si es que Capcom lo reviviera pero no creo que eso pase, en cuestión de que si son machistas o no?, pues para desgracia la mayoria que juega videojuegos son hombres, y tal vez Capcom piense que a los hombres les gusta jugar con personajes masculinos, aunque es verdad, Chris y Leon los sobre explotan teniendo muy buenos personajes aparte de ellos, y gracias, checare cuales me falto poner que están COMPLETOS**

**MANU:Me comentas que en Octubre es tu cumpleaños, la verdad no te aseguro poder escribir una historia nueva ya que yo tampoco estoy escribiendo, como te comente en mi trabajo nos tienen más vigilados y para colmo de males es temporada en mi trabajo hasta Febrero, deje en Standby una de Fullmetal y solo estoy pasando una de vez en cuando a la computadora, si quieres dime de que personajes te gustaria pero la verdad no te aseguro nada, y eso también va para la continuación de tu historia, no tengo tiempo por eso es que deje de ayudarte. y como le decía a Belleredfield, aun me quedaba una historia de Cleon pero ya no la subire aqui, esta es mi última historia de Resident que hare, y disculpa pero no sabia que Dick también se llamaba Richard y así lo podia encontrar. Hace tanto que no veo Miraculous, que ya ni recuerdo en que capitulo me quede, algun dia lo volvere a ver**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hola, Perdon la tardanza en subir el capitulo pero he estado muy ocupada, de hecho tampoco hoy no iba a subirlo tampoco pero me di un tiempo, espero les guste**_

_**Este fic es dedicado a BELLEREDFIELD que siempre me comenta mis fics de resident y me da su opinión de ellos...gracias **_

**CAPÍTULO**** 3**

***Sherry está profundamente dormida, por lo que no nota a la persona que la ve desde el balcón, la cual entra sigilosamente a ****su cuarto, se acerca a ella y le tapa la boca con una servilleta con cloroformo, Sherry abre los ojos y trata de alcanzar el ****arma que tiene en su cajón pero no lo logra, lo último que alcanza a ver es a una mujer, al ver que Sherry está inconsciente la ****mujer deja una carta en el buro, carga a Sherry y sale por el balcón**

***En la mañana, Jake despierta por el timbre de la puerta, abre todo adormilado pero se despierta totalmente al ver a Chris y Leon ****afuera**** de la puerta**

JAKE-Ah….Buenos Días

LEÓN-¿Pasaste la noche aquí?

JAKE-Eh, yo…

***Chris y León entran tan rápido que Jake brinca hacia atrás en modo de defensa**

CHRIS-Te voy a matar Muller

LEON-Y yo te voy ayudar

***Jill y Claire aparecen y se ponen en medio de ellos y Jake**

LEÓN-¿Ustedes lo sabían?

CLAIRE-Si, pero fue culpa mía, olvide reservarle un cuarto de hotel

LEÓN-Ese no es pretexto, pudo quedarse conmigo

JILL-No se nos ocurrió en ese momento

CHRIS-No mientan, lo tenían todo planeado, por eso nos sacaron del departamento, para no reclamarles

JAKE-¿Lo hicieron apropósito?

***Claire voltea y solo le sonríe a Jake**

JAKE-No se rían, me van asesinar por algo que no cometí

CHRIS-Te voy a desmembrar

JILL-Basta ya, Sherry ya no es una niña

CLAIRE-A todo esto, ¿y Sherry?

JAKE-No lo se, debe seguir en su cuarto

CLAIRE-Pero ella nos llamo para que viniéramos

JILL-¿Y con todo este alboroto no a salido?

CHRIS-Tal vez se esta escondiendo

***Claire se acerca a la puerta de Sherry**

CLAIRE-Sherry, cariño, voy a entrar

LEÓN-Vamos hablar muy seriamente de esto

CLAIRE-Sherry no esta, solo esta esto

***Claire le estira la carta a Leon. Este la abre y comienza a leer**

_Espero estén todos los presentes: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield y_

_por ultimo pero no por menos importante Jake Muller, se han de estar preguntando donde esta _

_Sherry?, pues nos la llevamos, por motivos de seguridad aún no revelaremos nuestras identidades, _

_pero si puedo decirle que mi compañero planea estudiar con Sherry y su sangre_

JAKE-¿Qué diablos es esa carta y donde está la súper chica?

JILL-Deja que siga leyendo

_Pero como esto no sería justo sin una oportunidad, dejaremos que traten de rescatarla, solo ustedes, no_

_pueden informar a nadie más, es justo no creen?, tenemos a dos soldados, un agente especial, una sobreviviente_

_de Raccoon y aun mercenario: pero se los repito, si avisan a alguien más, Sherry morirá, les dejo las coordenadas_

_donde podrán encontrarnos, nos vemos pronto_

_A_

CLAIRE-¿Quién demonios es A?

JAKE-Ustedes dijeron que Sherry los llamo

LEÓN-Nos mandaron un mensaje de su celular, pero es probable que haya sido ese tal A

CLAIRE-Tenemos que salvarla, tenemos que ir ya

***Chris pone una mano sobre el hombro de Claire**

CHRIS-Por supuesto que la salvaremos

JILL-Tenemos que ir por armas

***Llegan a la BSAA**

CHRIS-Ustedes esperen aquí mientras Jill y yo vamos por las cosas, nos veríamos muy obvios si entramos todos

***Jill y Chris se van, mientras los demás esperaban en el auto, Claire se veía nerviosa, Leon toma su mano y ese contacto y las ****palabras que le dice Leon la calman un poco**

LEÓN-La rescataremos, tranquila, estamos juntos en esto

***Claire le sonríe**

JAKE-Voy a desfigurar al maldito que se la llevo

***Jill está cargando granadas cuando alguien toca la puerta, cierra la mochila y se acerca para abrir**

JILL-Doctor, ¿Qué hace aquí?

DOCTOR-Te eh estado buscando, ya tengo los resultados de tu prueba, no es anemia como suponíamos

JILL-Entonces ¿Qué es?

DOCTOR-Velo por ti misma

***El doctor le estira los resultados a Jill y esta los lee**

JILL-OH por Dios

***Al poco rato llega Chris a buscar a Jill, la cual estaba sentada en una banca con la mochila en los brazos, Chris la ve muy ****pensativa, se agacha para verla a los ojos**

CHRIS-Todo va a estar bien

***Jill se sorprende ya que no lo había escuchado llegar, sabia que Chris no había escuchado lo que el Doctor le había dicho ****pero aun así quiere creer en esas palabras**

JILL-Si, todo va a estar bien porque te tengo a ti

***Chris la besa, los dos llegan con sus mochilas llenas al auto**

JAKE-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?, estuve a punto de irlos a buscar

CHRIS-No es fácil sacar armas sin tanto cuestionamiento

***Mientras Chris manejaba, Jill repartía armas y mochilas**

CHRIS-Este debe ser el lugar

JILL-Es la entrada a una alcantarilla

JAKE-Como toda buena rata ese "A", no perdamos más tiempo

CLAIRE-Jill, ¿estas bien? desde que saliste de la BSAA te veo extraña

JILL-No te preocupes Claire, es solo que estoy preocupada por Sherry, es como una sobrina para mí

CLAIRE-La rescataremos, y regresaremos todos juntos a casa

***Entran y hay dos caminos**

JAKE-¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber más de dos caminos?, ¿Por qué nunca puede ser recto?

LEÓN-Porque quieren separarnos

CHRIS-Lo cual no vamos hacer

JILL-¿Y entonces que camino tomamos?

***El hombre y la mujer que secuestraron a Sherry los ven por unas pantallas**

MUJER-Necesitamos separarlos

HOMBRE-Tengo una idea

***El hombre aprieta un botón y un licker sale de detrás del grupo**

CLAIRE-¿Y esa cosa de donde salio?

***El licker con su lengua golpea el brazo de Jill, ella tropieza y cae al suelo, Chris se acerca ayudarla, mientras Jake y Leon ****acababan con el Licker, cuando Chris levanta a Jill una puerta blindada baja y cierra el pasillo donde ellos dos están separándolos ****del grupo**

CLAIRE-Chris, Jill

***Leon usa el comunicador pero solo se oye estática**

JAKE-Y al final, lograron separarnos

LEON-No tenemos de otra más que ir por el otro camino, Chris y Jill sabrán cuidarse

***Jake voltea a ver a Claire para ver si va a refutar lo que a dicho Leon**

CLAIRE-Es verdad, pueden cuidarse solos, tenemos que ver si por este camino esta Sherry

LEON-Aunque hay algo que todavía me preocupa, ellos estaban informados sobre Jake, tal vez también sea una trampa para atraparlo

***Claire se acerca a Jake**

CLAIRE-Si vez que las cosas se ponen difíciles tienes que huir Jake

***Jake recuerda como en China, Sherry le había hecho prometer lo mismo y sonríe**

JAKE-Son tan parecidas

CLAIRE-Que ?

JAKE-Una vez Sherry me hizo prometer lo mismo y no lo cumplí, hoy tampoco va a ser la excepción

***Claire le sonríe**

CLAIRE-Tienes razón, yo tampoco la cumpliría, pues entonces, vayamos a rescatar a tu superchica

JAKE-Mi superchica?

***Con Chris y Jill, el trata de abrir la puerta**

CHRIS-Maldita sea, esta muy bien sellada, si usamos una granada volaremos en pedazos también nosotros

JILL-Lo siento, Debi haber sido más cuidadosa

***Jill estaba cabizbaja y Chris se acerca a ella, la toma de la barbilla y le levanta la cara**

CHRIS-No es tu culpa cariño

***Jill le sonríe**

CHRIS-Ven, sigamos, no podemos regresar así que veamos que encontramos por este camino

JILL-Juntos como en lo viejos tiempos

CHRIS-Si, pero esta vez estaré junto a ti

JILL-A menos que otra puerta de acero se cruce en nuestro camino

***Chris toma su mano**

CHRIS-No si no suelto tu mano

JILL-Chris, yo.._ {vamos Jill, díselo}_

CHRIS-Qué sucede cariño?

JILL-Yo..estoy preocupada por Sherry y los demás

CHRIS-Tranquila, salvaremos a Sherry y los demás estarán bien, saben cuidarse, y aunque me saque de quicio, se que Leon cuidara a mi

hermana o lo matare

***Jill sonríe**

CHRIS-Estás muy sensible amor, acaso estas en tus días difíciles?

JILL-No seas tonto, sabes perfectamente que no

CHRIS-Es que últimamente y en especial hoy has tenido muchos ánimos diferentes

JILL-Estoy bien, tranquilo _{no puedo decírselo ahora}_

***Con Jake**

JAKE-Hasta cuando vamos a seguir caminando sin llegar a ningún lado

LEON-A mi lo que me molesta es tanta tranquilidad

***A lo lejos se empiezan a oír gruñidos**

JAKE-Ese sonido te gusta más?

LEON-No tanto, y mas, porque solo lo oigo y no lo veo

CLAIRE-Aahh

LEON-Claire que sucede?

***Leon y Jake voltean y ven que algo se arrastra por el piso, y que una mano tiene agarrada a Claire del tobillo**

CLAIRE-Suéltame

***Claire golpea la mano y esta la suelta, Jake alumbra y ve a un zombie arrastrándose, así que le dispara**

LEON-Estas bien?

CLAIRE-Si gracias

JAKE-Esa maldita cosa de donde salio?

***Se oyen más gruñidos detrás de ellos**

LEON-Del mismo lado de donde salieron los que oyes, sigamos avanzando

***Cuando siguen avanzando el piso se abre y Jake cae por ahí**

JAKE-Aahhh!

CLAIRE-JAKE

***Jake logra no caer tan mal y solo sufre unos rasguños en los brazos**

CLAIRE-Jake estas bien? Contéstame

JAKE-Estoy bien, no me he hecho daño

LEON-Buscaremos la manera de sacarte

***Se oyen más gruñidos**

JAKE-Váyanse

CLAIRE-Pero…

JAKE-Esto no es un hoyo, delante de mi hay un pasillo, lo seguiré y buscare la manera de reunirme con ustedes

CLAIRE-Pero estarás solo

JAKE-Eso no es nuevo para mi,ustedes tendrán compañía muy pronto, además se trabajar mejor solo

LEON-Tiene razón, tenemos que salir de aquí

CLAIRE-OK, más te vale que sobrevivas Jake Muller, y que salgas sano y salvo con Sherry de aquí

JAKE-Saldremos todos

***Eso Jake lo había dicho en voz baja, y en el fondo agradecía la preocupación de Claire para con el**

JAKE-Que esperan, váyanse

***Leon y Claire siguen avanzando, al caminar un poco más nota que ya no se oyen los gruñidos**

LEON-Nos habremos alejado lo suficiente?

CLAIRE-Tal vez todo esto ya estaba planeado, el separarnos no es casualidad

LEON-He pensado lo mismo, porque Jake cayo en la trampa si venia atrás?, Debi haber sido yo ya que venia al frente, eso me da a pensar

que lo querían a el, pero entonces porque traernos a los demás?

CLAIRE-No lo se

***Caminan un poco más y llegan al final del camino ya que una pared les cierra el paso**

CLAIRE-Tanto para llegar a un callejón sin salida?

***Atrás de ellos baja una puerta como la que separo a Jill y Chris, y un humo empieza a salir de las paredes, Leon y Claire buscan ****sus máscaras en las mochilas, Leon la encuentra y se la pone, pero nota que Claire no encuentra la suya, Leon se acerca a ella se quita su máscara y se la pone a Claire antes de que ella pierda el conocimiento, ella toma aire y reacciona**

CLAIRE-Leon, Porque?

***Leon le sonríe y empieza a perder el conocimiento, Claire trata de sostenerlo un poco para que no caiga de golpe al suelo, al ****momento que se desmaya Claire recuesta la cabeza de Leon en el piso, busca algún modo de salir pero no hay ninguno, cuando ****se oye la voz de una mujer**

MUJER-En verdad me molestas tanto

CLAIRE-Quien eres y que quieres?

MUJER-En verdad me has olvidado, me siento ofendida

CLAIRE-Deja de jugar y muéstrate

***Una pequeña compuerta atrás de Claire se abre y ella voltea apuntando con su arma, pero solo es una pequeña ranura**

MUJER-Avienta por ahí las mochilas y las armas que llevas contigo junto con las de Leon

CLAIRE-Y porque haría eso?

***Una ametralladora aparece por arriba**

MUJER-No me tienes Claire, tu no me interesas, pero sería una pena tener que matar a Leon

***Claire no tiene más opción que aventar las mochilas y las armas, se acerca a Leon a buscar sus armas**

MUJER-No te entretengas tanto con Leon, me molesta que lo toques, y no trates de pasarte de lista, aun puedo matarlos

***Claire saca las armas y las tira por la abertura**

MUJER-Buena chica, de recompensa dejare que me veas

***La puerta que había bajado comienza abrirse y Claire ve a la mujer parada tras ella**

CLAIRE-No puede ser, porque?, porque tu?, por que haces esto Ángela?

ÁNGELA-Veo que no me haz olvidado

CLAIRE-Pero…por que?

ÁNGELA-Por que?, porque después de lo que paso con mi hermano Curtis y el virus G, todos me dieron la espalda, me culparon por lo que

mi hermano había hecho, perdí mi trabajo y nadie quería contratarme, así que ocupe toda la información de Curtis sobre el virus y obtuve

dinero

CLAIRE-Lo hiciste por dinero?

ÁNGELA-No realmente, en realidad quería vengarme de todos lo que me dieron la espalda

CLAIRE-Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con eso?, y Sherry?, ella ni siquiera te conoce

ÁNGELA-Eso vino después, al principio no podía olvidar a Leon, quería verlo otra vez, pero al investigarlo a el, salio que ustedes tenían años conociéndose, y me molesto, sin mencionar que la vez que te conocí vi como mirabas a Leon, crees que no lo note?, tu estas enamorada de el y no trates de negarlo

CLAIRE-Entonces estás celosa?

ÁNGELA-Un poco, aunque eh investigado sobre ti y la verdad no tendría porque estarlo

CLAIRE-Me has investigado?

ÁNGELA-Así es, es muy fácil cuando has trabajado en fuerzas especiales o tienes amigos en lugares indicados

CLAIRE-Y como que podrías utilizar en mi contra?

ÁNGELA-Solo recordarte lo obvio, que Leon nunca a arriesgado su vida por ti no es cierto?

CLAIRE-Que?

ÁNGELA-Leon tiene una herida en el hombro izquierdo no?, y es por salvar a una mujer llamada Ada Wong

***Claire se queda sin habla, como sabia eso ella?, **

ÁNGELA-Te estarás preguntando como se eso cierto?, si es información que no venia en ningún informe ya que Leon no hablo de ella ni de ti, tal vez después te enteraras como lo se, y quieres saber otra cosa?, aunque me imagino que ya lo sabes, o mejor dicho,ya lo haz pensado.. Leon prefirió contactar a tu hermano Chris Redfield para que te rescatara de la isla Rockford que ir ayudarte el mismo, tal vez si hubiera sido Ada, hubiera ido, no lo crees así?, Jaja

***Claire no dice nada porque la verdad era que ya lo había pensado**

CLAIRE-El estuvo conmigo después de eso, me ayudo a salir adelante

ÁNGELA-Y porque lo hizo?, porque Chris se lo pidió no es así?, en verdad crees que le importas a Leon?

CLAIRE-Más de lo que le importas tu, yo creo que si

***Ángela se molesta por el comentario, se acerca a Claire y la cachetea, la toma del cuello con una fuerza increíble y la levanta ****del piso, Claire no puede respirar**

ÁNGELA-Muero de ganas de acabar contigo, pero no seria nada divertido, además, quiero demostrarte como no significas nada para Leon, te demostrare que hay personas más importantes para el que tu

***Claire está viendo borroso por la falta de aire, Ángela le inyecta un tranquilizante y Claire se queda dormida**

**CONTINUARÁ****...**

_**JILL GRAY MAN-Hola, no he jugado el resident evil 7 y la verdad no he llama la atención jugarlo, el umbrella solo por traer a Claire y a Leon ya me gano, ojala sigan remasterizando los antiguos resident**_

_**MANU-Jajaja, pues quien te entiende, me dices que no salgo de los Cleon y ahora que dije que no subire mi último fic por aquí me dices que es una lastima jajaja no te entiendo, referente a otra historia de Resident me temo que ya no hare nada, o quien sabe, a lo mejor despues pero por ahora con esta historia dejo los fic de Resident**_

_**BELLEREDFIELD-Gracias por tus comentarios y te dedico este fic, a ver si en un futuro hago otro fic de Resident pero no te aseguro nada, espero te haya gustado este capitulo**_


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO**** 4**

***Chris y Jill entran a una sala con tubos que contienen monstruos a dentro**

CHRIS-Tendremos que atravesar este lugar, pero hay que tener cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento

***Chris aun mantenía a Jill tomada de la mano**

JILL-Deberíamos soltarnos para poder manipular las armas en caso de que sea necesario

CHRIS-No quisiera pero tienes razón

***Cuando van a mitad del cuarto los tubos comienzan a crujir y a romperse, monstruos y zombies salen de todos ellos, Chris y Jill se ****ponen espalda con espalda y comienzan a dispararles**

JILL-Todos fueron humanos en su momento

CHRIS-Lo supuse también, porque siempre tienen que hacer esto con las personas y animales?, si tanto quieren experimentar deberían inyectarse ellos mismos

***Un zombie se le va encima a Chris y Jill se voltea para ayudarlo, le dispara al zombie pero no se da cuenta y otro con tentáculos la ****golpea en el hombro, al ver que el monstruo la va a volver a golpear se tapa el estomago por instinto, pero Chris logra dispararle y lo ****mata, ve que Jill se cubre el estómago y piensa que tal vez esta herida, y se preocupa más por la cara de miedo de ella, se agacha ****y le quite las manos, y al ver que no esta herida suspira aliviado**

CHRIS-Amor, estás bien?

***Jill reacciona y toma su arma**

JILL-Sí, acabemos con estos monstruos

***Cuando acaban con todos, Chris voltea a ver a Jill preocupado**

CHRIS-Que sucede Jill?, el monstruo iba a golpearte en la cara, porque cubriste tu estomago?

***Jill estaba muy nerviosa y agacha su mirada, se acerca a ella le toma la barbilla y hace que lo vea**

CHRIS-Jill Valentine mirando al piso?, Que pasa amor?

JILL-Chris..yo…nosotros…estoy embarazada

CHRIS-Que?

***Chris se sorprende y da un paso hacia atrás**

JILL-Cuando estaba buscando las armas, el doctor de la agencia fue a buscarme para decírmelo

CHRIS-Cuando fuiste hacerte la prueba y porque no me lo contaste?

JILL-Yo no lo sabía, empecé a tener un poco de nauseas y mareos, pensé que era otra cosa y no quería asustarte hasta que estuviera segura que era, pero hoy me ah dicho que estoy embarazada

CHRIS-No, no puede ser

***Jill oye a Chris asustado y piensa que tal vez el no quiere tener hijos y eso la pone triste por lo que sin querer comienza a llorar, ****Chris la ve y se acerca a ella para abrazarla**

JILL-No quieres hijos cierto?

CHRIS-No querer hijos, por supuesto que los quiero, y los quiero contigo, dije que no puede ser porque estas aquí, arriesgando tu vida y la de nuestro bebé, debiste habérmelo dicho antes

JILL-Si lo hubiera hecho no me hubieras dejado venir

CHRIS-Por supuesto que no te hubiera dejado, nunca me a gustado que arriesgues tu vida, y ahora menos

JILL-Por eso no te lo dije, yo quería venir

***Chris deja de abrazarla y la mira confundido**

CHRIS-Porque?

JILL-Porque se lo terco que eres, y como te gusta arriesgar tu vida, pero sobre todo..porque Sherry también es mi familia, y a la familia no se le abandona

***Chris se acerca para abrazarla de nuevo y tranquilizarla**

CHRIS-Tienes razón, la familia no se abandona

***Chris ahora tenia muchas cosas de que preocuparse, Jill, su bebe, Sherry, su hermana y tenía que admitir que hasta se preocupaba ****por Leon y Jake**

JILL-Estas molesto?

CHRIS-Estoy preocupado

***Chris acaricia el vientre de Jill**

CHRIS-Nuestro bebe, gracias Jill, muchas gracias

JILL-No tienes nada que agradecer

CHRIS-Tengo tanto que agradecer, gracias por escogerme, gracias por ser mi esposa, gracias por ser como eres, gracias porque me vas a dar un hijo

***Jill lo abraza y se besan, cuando de repente oyen aplausos atrás de Jill, Chris automáticamente pone a Jill atrás de el**

HOMBRE,-Bravo, increíble, yo soy quien tiene que agradecerles, me darán la oportunidad de probar mi nuevo experimento

***Chris y Jill le apuntan**

CHRIS-Quien jodidos eres tu?

HOMBRE-OH, disculpen la descortesía de mi parte, mi nombre es Edwing White, doctor White si gustan

CHRIS-Por que siempre lo mismo?, zombies, experimentos y doctores locos

WHITE-OH no, yo no estoy loco, estoy muy cuerdo

JILL-Ah si?, y porque haces experimentos con personas

WHITE-Vamos, no pueden culparme, todos hacen experimentos con humanos, no soy el único

JILL-Tu fuiste quien secuestro a Sherry, donde esta?

WHITE-Ella está bien, por ahora, es impresionante como el virus G se adapto a su cuerpo, la auto recuperación es fascinante, ver como se recupera

JILL-Ver…cómo se recupera? Acaso tu..

CHRIS-Le haz hecho daño?

WHITE-Solo un poco para poder ver su auto recuperación

CHRIS-Maldito infeliz

***Chris estaba a punto de dispararle pero el doctor muestra un control que trae en la mano**

WHITE-Yo en tu lugar no actuaría de forma tan impulsiva

JILL-Chris. Mira

***Ve al techo y ve tres armas apuntándoles**

CHRIS-Maldito hijo de..

WHITE-Cuidado señor Redfield, dudo mucho que pueda evadir los disparos de mis ametralladoras, y la verdad no me gustaría matarlos aquí, quiero ver cuanto duran

CHRIS-Que es lo que planeas?

WHITE-Eh hecho una nueva mezcla con el virus G que tengo, uno activo y pasivo, el pasivo es el de Sherry, y el activo de una pequeña muestra que me otorgaron de Curtis Miller

JILL-Curtis Miller?

CHRIS-El hermano de Ángela Miller?, pero como?

JILL-Sabes de quienes habla?

CHRIS-Lo se por un informe de Claire, Curtis Miller estaba infectado por el virus G, pero Leon acabo con el

WHITE-Tengo una buena benefactora

CHRIS-Benefactora?, no será…

WHITE-Ya hemos hablado bastante, pasemos a la acción, me preguntaste que planeaba, pues te lo diré

***White aprieta un botón y una puerta se abre, del cual sale un monstruo enorme, con cuatro brazos y dos cara, una enfrente y otra ****atrás**

WHITE-Aun no tengo un nombre especial para el, así que será T-1538 por ahora, no es una maravilla?, un ser con dos caras pero un solo cerebro, inyectado con el virus de Curtis y Sherry

CHRIS-Maldito, me las pagaras

WHITE-Eso lo veremos, mi T-1538 no descansara hasta matar a uno de los dos y capturar al otro, el sobreviviente será al que le inyecte mi nueva formula de virus G

***White sale por una puerta y deja a Jill y Chris a su suerte, los dos preparan sus armas**

***Jake llega a una sala de video, en una de las pantallas ve a Leon y Claire y una mujer con ellos, en la otra ve a Chris y Jill ****hablando con un hombre**

JAKE-Que demonios esta sucediendo?

***Dirige su vista a una pantalla más a arriba y ve a Sherry en una habitación amarrada a una cama y con los ojos cerrados**

JAKE-Superchica, por favor, que este durmiendo

***Comienza a buscar algún botón pero no ve nada**

JAKE-Tengo que encontrarla

***Jake ve en la pantalla donde esta Claire que la mujer la toma del cuello y le inyecta algo haciendo que caiga inconciente**

JAKE-Maldita sea, y Leon durmiendo como la bella durmiente, también están en peligro, no puede ser

***En la pantalla de Chris un monstruo enorme aparece y golpea el tablero de frustración, con el golpe se prende una pantalla que ****estaba apagada y comienza a reproducirse un video de Sherry, sale el mismo hombre que hablaba con Chris y Jill, se acerca a ****Sherry que esta sentada en una esquina de la habitación con la cara entre las manos, se veía asustada, escucha la grabación**

_SHERRY-Por favor, ya no me hagas daño_

_WHITE-Vamos, no te matara, solo quiero ver como te recuperas_

_SHERRY-Ya lo ha visto, por favor, déjeme en paz_

_WHITE-Eso no puedo hacerlo, necesito más datos, si te resistes ella te disparara con la ametralladora y no creo que puedas regenerarte tan_

_rápido, así que morirás_

***Jake esta sumamente enojado y más aun cuando ve que el hombre se acerca a Sherry y le hace un corte en cada muñeca, ****Sherry grita y llora cuando la grabación se corta de inmediato, Jake toma la silla que esta cerca y la lanza contra las pantallas ****rompiendolas**

JAKE-Maldito hijo de perra, como se atrevió?, lo voy a matar, juro que lo matare

***Leon despierta y ve que esta encerrado en un cuarto, se levanta a tratar de abrir la puerta pero no se abre, busca alguna otra ****salida pero no ve nada, aun estaba algo mareado**

LEON-Que demonios paso?, y donde esta Claire?

***Oye que la puerta comienza abrirse y se prepara para saltar sobre quien entre, se pone tras la puerta y cuando entra la persona ****la toma de brazo y le aplica una llave, cuando ve que no opone resistencia ve quien es**

LEON-Ada?

ADA-Si, ahora podrías soltarme

***La suelta y Ada se soba la muñeca**

LEON-Ada, que haces aquí?

ADA-Eh venido a rescatarte

LEON-Pero..como haz sabido donde estaba?, no me digas que tu eres A la que secuestro a Sherry?

***Leon se veía molesto?**

ADA-No Leon, yo no lo hice

***Leon se alegraba de escuchar eso**

LEON-Entonces que haces aquí?

ADA-Estoy en busca de una muestra del nuevo virus G que creo White

LEON-White?, ahora para quien trabajas?

***Ada solo se le queda viendo**

LEON-No me lo dirás **(suspira)** muy bien, gracias por sacarme de aquí

ADA-Necesito tu ayuda

LEON-Mi ayuda?, Ada Wong pidiendo mi ayuda?, esto si es nuevo

ADA-Se donde esta Claire, podemos sacarla, pero después necesito tu ayuda y yo te ayudare a encontrar a Sherry, pero Claire no puede ir

con nosotros

LEON-Porque no, seria una buena ayuda

ADA-Solo puedo confiar en ti, solo quiero tu ayuda, sin mencionar que seria muy peligroso para ella

***Leon estaba sorprendido, Ada le pedía su ayuda, pero porque no aceptaba la ayuda de Claire?, acaso serian celos?**

ADA-Vas ayudarme?

LEON-OK, lo haré llévame a donde esta Claire

***Chris y Jill habían esquivado lo mejor que pudieron al monstruo pero ninguna bala le hacia nada y estaban empezando a cansarse, ****Chris ve un ducto de ventilación**

CHRIS-Hay un ducto a la izquierda, distraeré a este monstruo en lo que tu tratas de llegar hasta el

JILL-No funcionara, esa cosa me vera con su otro rostro, y dudo que White nos permita salir tan fácilmente

***Chris saca una granada de humo**

CHRIS-Esto nos dará tiempo, toma

***Le entrega la bolsa con armas a Jill**

CHRIS-Cuando active la bomba de humo corre y abre el ducto, yo iré tras de ti

***Jill asiente, el se acerca a su boca y la besa**

CHRIS-Te amo

JILL-Ni se te ocurra Chris Redfield, no lo hagas como si te estuvieras despidiendo

CHRIS-Solo quería besar a mi mujer

***El monstruo trata de golpearlos pero lo esquivan**

CHRIS-Ahora

***Chris lanza la bomba, White los observaba desde una pantalla en un cuarto separado**

WHITE-Pero que intentan?

***Jill corre al ducto y tira la rejilla, entra y comienza avanzar por el ducto, cuando sale del otro lado se oye una explosión**

JILL-CHRIS

***Jill escucha su radio y oye la voz de Chris muy débil**

CHRIS-Tienes..que seguir..adelante

JILL-Chris, no..que sucedió?

CHRIS-Tuve..que lanzarle..una granada

***Jill comienza a llorar**

JILL-Porque, porque lo hiciste?

CHRIS-Esa maldita cosa…no iba a dejar de seguirnos **(tose), **tu puedes..salvar a Sherry

JILL-No puedo..sin ti no puedo

CHRIS-Si puedes..sigue a delante..hazlo por nuestro bebe, sal sana y salva de aquí

***Jill llora aún más**

CHRIS-Te amo Jill, siempre te eh amado

JILL-Y yo te amo a ti, mi Chris

***Se corta la señal**

JILL-Chris, CHRIS?..Por favor, contéstame

***Con White**

WHITE-Todas las cámaras dentro del lugar quedaron destrozadas, no se como esta mi T-1538, maldito Chris, por ahora iré a ver a mi donadora de Virus G

***White sale de la oficina, después de cinco minutos Jake llega a esa sala y ve en una pantalla a Jill llorando frente a una puerta, ****ve los botones de los altavoces y le habla**

JAKE-Jill, me oyes?

JILL-Jake?...eres tu?

JAKE-Si Jill, que sucedió?..y el capitán América?

***Jill se hunde aún mas y Vuelve a llorar, Jake se imaginaba todo lo peor**

JAKE-Esta detrás de esa puerta?

***Jill asiente**

JILL-Tu…estas donde White nos estaba viendo, tu puedes abrir la puerta?

JAKE-White es ese maldito que secuestro a Sherry?

JILL-Si, por favor Jake busca un botón para abrir la puerta

***Jake lo duda ya que era probable que Chris estuviera muerto y no seria bueno que ella lo viera**

JAKE-No creo que..

JILL-ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA

JAKE-Esta bien, buscare una forma de abrir

JILL-Lo..lo siento, no quería gritarte

***Jake se siente mal por Jill, la veía destrozada**

JAKE-No te preocupes..eh encontrado un panel

***Jake presiona unos botones y al tercer intento se abre la puerta, Jill entra corriendo y ve toda la habitación en pedazos igual ****que partes que parecían ser del monstruo, Jake no podía ver dentro del cuarto**

JAKE-Jill, esta todo bien?

***Jill no podía hablar, si el monstruo que era muy resistente había quedado hecho pedazos, que le esperaba a Chris, cuando ve a un ****lado, ve la mano de Chris debajo de unas piedras, Jill estaba a punto de gritar cuando ve un leve movimiento de la mano**

JAKE-Jill dime que pasa no puedo ver nada

JILL-Lo encontré, aun esta vivo

JAKE-Tratare de llegar ahí para ayudarte, creo que se como llegar

***Jake se guía por lo que había visto en las pantallas y logra llegar hasta Jill que esta intentando levantar la roca, Jake escucha lo ****que le dice a Chris**

JILL-Por favor, no puedes abandonarnos, te necesitamos, tu bebe necesita conocerte, no nos dejes

JAKE-Bebe?, estas embarazada?

***Jill lo ve y ve que Jake esta sorprendido y molesto**

JAKE-Y el te permitió venir sabiendo eso?

JILL-El no lo sabía, ni yo, me entere hoy cuando fuimos por las armas, y yo..quería ayudar a Sherry, también es mi familia

***Jake quería gritarle muchas cosas pero se contiene, sabía que lo había hecho por Sherry, quería salvarla aún a costa de su ****propia vida y la de su bebe, era admirable por eso**

JAKE-Deja lo hago yo, tu no debes cargar pesado

JILL-Te ayudo

JAKE-No..te haz arriesgado mucho y haz arriesgado la vida de tu bebe también

JILL-Lo siento

***Jill comienza a llorar otra vez y Jake se siente mal**

JAKE-Perdóname, es que estoy muy preocupado por todos, por eso odio trabajar en equipo, es estresante preocuparse por tanta gente

***Jake quita la piedra que estaba sobre Chris, lo ve todo ensangrentado, Jake comienza a dudar que este vivo, Jill jala a Chris ****mientras Jake sostenía la piedra, logra sacarlo **

JAKE-Quien diría que estoy ayudando al hombre que mato a mi patético Padre, ja, ironías de la vida, tenemos que sacarlo aquí, no veo que sea

seguro

JILL-Gracias por ayudarlo

***Jake le sonríe y carga a Chris con cuidado**

JAKE-Vaya, pareciera que el embarazado es el

***Jill sonríe un poco, se siente un poco más relajada al ver que Chris aun no había muerto, cuando se alejan del cuarto Jake ****recuesta a Chris en el suelo, Jill al ver que aun respira la tranquiliza**

JAKE-A ese que llamas marido es mas fuerte que una roca, es como Hulk, no morirá por eso y menos sabiendo que estas embarazada

***Chris se queja y abre poco a poco los ojos**

JAKE-Vez, te lo dije

***Chris trata de hablar pero su voz sale muy ronca**

CHRIS-Donde..?

JILL-Tranquilo, no hagas esfuerzo por hablar, Jake me ayudo a sacarte

***Chris voltea a ver a Jake y le da una sonrisa, se da cuenta que Chris esta muy débil**

JAKE-Tengo que seguir adelante, creo saber como llegar a donde esta Sherry, tu quédate con Hulk, necesita descansar y no pienso llevarte con ese bulto que traes dentro

JILL-Bulto?, que nombre más extraño para un bebe

***Jake saca unas medicinas y vendas de su mochila**

JAKE-Toma, las encontré en uno de esos cuartos

JILL-Gracias Jake

JAKE-Bueno, me voy, tengo una cita para moler a golpes a ese tal White

JILL-Jake, ten cuidado, dudo que ese tal White este solo

JAKE-En otras palabras aun nos falta saber quien es ese tal "A" no es así?

JILL-Me temo que si

JAKE-Mejor, más traseros que patear

JILL-Por favor, salva a Sherry y ve con cuidado, quiero a toda mi familia de vuelta, y tu eres uno de ellos

***Jake se apena y se voltea**

JAKE-Las mujeres de esta familia son muy sentimentales, lo haré, cuídense ustedes también

***Claire abre los ojos y ve que esta en un cuarto donde no hay nada, se levanta del suelo y ve que Leon no esta ahí, oye la voz ****de Ángela por los altavoces**

Ángela-Leon no esta aquí, es obvio que no lo voy a poner el piso como basura

CLAIRE-Donde esta?

ÁNGELA-Siempre la altruista de Claire Redfield, preocupándose por lo demás antes que por ella, es triste que los demás no se preocupen por ti, entre ellos, la persona que amas

CLAIRE-Me lo dices por experiencia propia verdad?

ÁNGELA-Di lo que quieras, tal vez veamos que tan importante eres para Leon según tu

***Jake llega al lugar donde esta White y Sherry, cuando los ve, nota que White esta a punto de enterrarle un cuchillo en el brazo a ****Sherry, Jake corre y embiste a White, Sherry lo ve y sonríe,el le regresa la sonrisa**

SHERRY-Estas aquí

WHITE-Quita de encima

***Jake golpea a White y lo deja inconsciente, Se levanta y suelta las correas de Sherry**

JAKE-Estas bien?

SHERRY-Si, aunque me siento algo mareada

***Sherry trata de levantarse pero se tambalea el la sostiene antes de que caiga al suelo**

SHERRY-Gracias

JAKE-Que tanto te a hecho ese desgraciado?

WHITE-Eso te lo puedo decir yo

***Jake voltea sorprendido, pensaba que lo había dejado inconciente, Jake le apunta con su arma pero White también le apuntaba ****a el**

WHITE-La he cortado, enterrado cuchillos, le he hasta cortado las muñecas, le eh puesto infinidad de sedantes para ver si disminuya su

capacidad de recuperación, quieres saber más?

***Jake quita el seguro del arma, White saca un control remoto**

WHITE-Ni se te ocurra, solo necesito oprimir un botón y esta habitación se sellara por completo y un gas venenoso comenzara a salir matándonos a todos, ahora, vas a salir y nos vas a dejar en paz para continuar con el experimento, puedes ver desde afuera si quieres

JAKE-No pienso dejarla contigo

WHITE-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te vayas niño

***Sherry seguía mareada por tanto sedante**

SHERRY-Jake..vete..no arriesgues tu vida

JAKE-Por supuesto que no, no me iré sin ti

WHITE-Entonces acabare contigo

JAKE-Yo pensé que también querías investigar con mis anticuerpos, ya que son inmunes al Virus G

WHITE-Eres el hijo de Wesker, claro, como no lo vi antes

***Jake ocupa su asombro para quitarle el control y la pistola que sostenía cae al suelo, cuando Jake se voltea para patear la ****pistola White saca un cuchillo para clavárselo pero Sherry ocupa todas sus fuerzas para quitar a Jake y el cuchillo va a ****parar entre sus costillas de Sherry, Jake tomas su arma yle disprara a White matandolo, Sherry cae y Jake se acerca a ella**

JAKE-Tranquila súper chica, te lo quitare para que te regeneres

SHERRY-No lo hagas o me desangrare

JAKE-Tu herida sanara antes de que pase eso

***Jake saca el cuchillo pero la herida no cicatriza**

JAKE-Que..pero porque?

SHERRY-Antes de que llegaras, White dijo que me inyectaría un contratipo del virus G, dijo que había muchas probabilidades de que mi poder de regeneración dejará de funcionar, y me lo inyecto

JAKE-Y porque no me lo dijiste? PORQUE?

SHERRY-Pensé que tal vez no había servido

JAKE-No puedes ser, MALDITA SEA

SHERRY-Gracias por venir a salvarme

JAKE-No, escúchame, estarás bien, no vas a morir

***Jake tenia lagrimas en los ojos**

JAKE-No fui el único que vine por ti, el Capitán America y Jill vinieron, sin contar que Leon y Claire están buscándote también en algún lugar de estas alcantarillas, no puedes dejarlos, no puedes dejarme

***Sherry sonríe**

SHERRY-Soy tan feliz, tengo la mejor familia que cualquiera pudiera tener, sin contar que te tengo a ti, a Jake Muller preocupándose por mi

***Sherry acaricia la mejilla de Jake, este pone su mano encima de la de ella, cierra los ojos para sentir mas ese contacto**

JAKE-Por favor, no me dejes..yo…yo

SHERRY-Te amo

***Jake abre los ojos sorprendido**

SHERRY-Te eh amado desde que nos conocimos

JAKE-Súper chica yo..

***Sherry cierra los ojos y su mano cae inerte**

JAKE-Súper chica, Sherry..SHERRY

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**BELLEREDFIELD-Si, un bebe Redfield en camino jeje, y esta vez lastime a Chris, pero era mejor a que lastimaran a Jill no?, pues ya veremos si hago mas fics de Resident, si me da tiempo haré el que Manu me pidió para su cumple, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y que bueno que te agrado la dedicatoria, nos leemos pronto**

**JILL GRAYMAN- Hola, si pobre Claire, no tiene la misma fuerza que Angela, y en tanto aquí como en Wattap pongo los mismos fics, excepto el último Cleon que tengo que solo lo voy a subir ahí, todo lo subo estando en mi casa, por eso solo publico los fines de semana**

**MANU-Espero pronto actualizarme en Ladybug pero la verdad no creo que sea pronto, no se que edad tienes pero a mi edad ya tengo muchas responsabilidades tanto en el trabajo como en mi casa que a veces no tengo tiempo de nada, :( , nunca me he imaginado poniéndome en un fic la verdad, y referente a tu fic hare lo posible aunque dudo que me salga un one shot ya que siempre que escribo llegan y llegan ideas, lo intentare**


	6. Chapter 5

***Jake nota que la respiración de Sherry es casi nula**

JAKE-Que hago? Que hago?

***Jake voltea a todos lados y ve que hay un frasco que dice Virus G, se acerca y lo toma junto con una jeringa**

JAKE-Y si no funciona?, y si se transforma en una de esas cosas?, que hago superchica?

***Voltea a un mueble y ve que dice Sherry Birkin, lo abre y ve que son los apuntes de White**

_He creado lo que podría ser la cura para el virus G, por fin podré venderla a un muy buen precio, claro,_

_siempre y cuando funcione, lo probare con el sujeto, y si todo sale bien perderá sus poderes de regeneración, _

_pero tampoco puedo perderla, así que eh creado un virus con su sangre, el cual le inyectare después_

_de probar el antivirus, no es seguro que funcione, pero por eso no herí de muerte al sujeto_

_para poder mejorar el virus en dado de que falle_

JAKE-Maldito hijo de puta, no es una rata de laboratorio... más vale que funcione o te perseguiré hasta el mismo infierno

***Jake se acerca a Sherry**

JAKE-Por favor súper chica, prometo que si funciona, te pediré una cita

***Jake toma el brazo de Sherry y se lo inyecta, espera y espera pero no pasa nada**

JAKE-No, no puede ser, no funciono

***Jake toma a Sherry y la abraza**

JAKE-Perdóname, por favor, perdóname, yo también me enamore de ti desde que te conoci te amo superchica, no sabes cuanto te amo

SHERRY-Y crees que rompiéndome una costilla te voy amar mas?

***Jake se separa de Sherry y la ve recuperada**

JAKE-Funciono?

SHERRY-NO se que hiciste pero parece que si

***Sherry se levanta la camisa y la herida que tiene a desaparecido**

JAKE-La inyección debió haber activado el virus de tu cuerpo

***Jake sonríe y recuerda que le había dicho que la amaba, y ella lo había escuchado, se levanta y le da la espalda**

JAKE-Yo…lo que oíste…de que yo… bueno tu sabes..yo

***Sherry se levanta y toca el hombro de Jake para que voltee a verla, cuando este se voltea ella se alza y lo besa, Jake se ****sorprende pero cierra los ojos y la acerca a el para besarla con más profundidad**

***Claire escucha ruidos en la puerta, pensaba saltar encima a quien entrara y salir corriendo, cuando abren más la puerta se lanza ****pero al ver quien es trata de frenarse, el logra atraparla por la cintura antes de que choque con el**

LEON-A mi también me da gusto verte

CLAIRE-Leon, como..?

LEON-Recibí ayuda

***Leon señala con la cabeza y ve a Ada que estas detrás, Claire siente una punzada de dolor al verla con el**

LEON-Tal vez no la recuerdes, es..

CLAIRE-Ada Wong

ADA-Vaya, pues si me recuerda

CLAIRE-Que haces aquí, buscando nuevos virus para vender al mejor postor?

ADA-Creo que eso no debe de interesarte

LEON-Claire, Ada me salvo y me dijo donde estabas

CLAIRE-Y ya por eso tengo que hacerme la vista gorda?

***Claire veía con coraje a Ada mientras le hablaba**

CLAIRE-Por ella a muerto mucha gente

***Leon se pone en medio de las dos y ve a Claire con molestia**

LEON-Basta ya, este no es el momento para esto, mínimo deberías darle las gracias ya que ellas nos salvo

***Claire veía enojo en los ojos de Leon y sabia que iba dirigido a ella por como agredía a Ada, Claire agacha la cabeza y ****recuerda las palabras de Angela, y susurra para ella**

CLAIRE-Ella es más importante

LEON-Que dijiste?

CLAIRE-Que se quien es "A", es Angel Miller

LEON-Que?, Angela?, como lo sabes?, tal vez te equivocaste

CLAIRE-La vi Leon, hablamos cara a cara, es Angela

LEON-Si eso es verdad, porque lo hace

***Claire notaba que Leon duda de lo que le decia y eso le dolia**

CLAIRE-No tengo muy en claro sus intenciones

ADA-Leon, será mejor que nos vayamos

***Comienzan a caminar por el pasillo**

LEON-Se nota que ya llevan un buen rato aquí, las alcantarillas están muy bien equipadas

CLAIRE-No creo que Angela haya hecho esto sola

***Siguen caminando y llegan a un lugar donde las alcantarillas se dividen en dos**

ADA-Leon, Claire ya no puede seguir con nosotros

CLAIRE-Que?

***Leon se acerca a Ada para hablarle al oído para que Claire no oyera**

LEON-En verdad Claire seria de mucha ayuda

ADA-Solo quiero tu ayuda, yo cumplí con mi parte del trato

CLAIRE-Podrían dejar de secretearse delante de mi por favor

***Leon suspira y ve a Claire sumamente molesta porque la ignoraban y pos los susurros entre ellos**

ADA-No quiero que vayas con nosotros

CLAIRE-Estas loca si crees que…

LEON-Claire, será mejor que esperes aquí

CLAIRE-Que?, debes estar bromeando, no pienso quedarme aquí, Sherry nos necesita

LEON-Regresare, no tardare, Ada necesita mi ayuda

CLAIRE-Puedo ayudar, además, si me quedo, no tengo con que defenderme

***Leon voltea a ver a Ada, esta saca un pistola y balas para que se las de a Claire**

LEON-Toma..no tardare

***Claire se sorprende, Leon en verdad pensaba dejarla ahí por ir con Ada, Ella lo ve bastante triste y Leon ve en su mirada de ella ****decepción y se siente mal**

CLAIRE-En verdad piensas dejarme sola?

ADA-Leon..vámonos

LEON-Tengo que ir

***Leon se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar por el pasillo con Ada, Claire sentía las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos ****cuando de repente se oye un sonido fuerte, Leon reconocía el sonido perfectamente, era el sonido de un arma disparándose, ****voltea y ve a Claire que tiene cara de asombro mezclada con dolor y miedo, ella baja la mirada a su estómago y ve sangre en su ****camisa, pone sus manos por donde esta la sangre, cae de rodillas y luego todo su cuerpo cae contra el piso, mientras Leon veía ****caer a Claire ocupa todas sus fuerzas para correr hacia ella, Ada se queda donde esta con cara de asombro**

LEON-CLAIRE

***Llega a donde Claire, se inca y la toma en sus brazos para voltearla boca arriba, ve que sigue consciente, el con sus manos trata ****de oprimir la herida para que pare la sangre, pero no sirve de mucho, entonces oye la risa de una mujer**

ANGELA-Jajaja, te lo dije Claire, que ibas a descubrir que tan importante eras pasa Leon, te iba a dejar a tu suerte

LEON-Angela?, porque haces esto?

***Angela saca un frasco y se lo avienta a Ada**

ANGELA-Ahí está tu pago por tu información y por tu ayuda

LEON-Ayuda?, de que ayuda habla Ada?

ANGELA-Ada me dio cierta información sobre lo que paso en Raccoon city y en la isla Rockford, y me ayudo para que Claire viera como preferías ayudarla a ella que quedarte con Claire

LEON-Porque Ada? Porque te prestaste para su juego?, solo por una estupida muestra del virus?

ADA-Lo lamento Leon, en verdad no sabia que pensaba hacerle daño a Claire

LEON-Eso no quita el hecho de que la ayudaste

ANGELA-Vamos, no seas tan cruel con ella, no es solo su culpa, tu decidiste seguirla por tu propia voluntad, ahora lárgate Wong, antes de que te mate también, ya tienes tu pago y yo ya no te necesito

ADA-En verdad lo lamento Leon

LEON-Yo lo siento aún más

***Ada se da la media vuelta y se va, mientras Claire escuchaba todo y sabía que Leon estaba sufriendo por la traición de Ada, ****trata de hablar pero no puedo**

LEON-Tranquila Claire

ANGELA-Y no querías creerme Claire, no quisiste escucharme, el tiene una herida de bala por salvar a Ada, a la mujer que ama, y si llegaras a sobrevivir, cosa que dudo mucho, tendrás una igual que te hará recodar como Leon prefirió ayudar a Ada, en lugar de cuidar de ti

LEON-Maldita sea Angela cállate

ANGELA-Dime Claire, que se siente que el hombre que amas prefirió salvar a la mujer que el ama?

LEON-Que?

***Leon ve a Claire y nota que estaba llorando, era verdad, a Claire le dolía más eso que el disparo, ahora Leon entendía todo, ****como Claire lloro al ver su cicatriz, y al decir que esa herida lastimaba a varios, hablaba de ella, por que lo amaba**

ANGELA-Nooo, enserio no lo sabias?, Claire lleva años enamorada de ti, aunque la entiendo, es fácil enamorarse de ti

CLAIRE-Ca..llate

ANGELA-Que?, te molesta que yo le cuente tus sentimientos, te estoy haciendo un favor ya que tu nunca te atreviste, o no quieres que sepa que sientes horrible al saber que ayudo a Ada, hasta me ayudo a mi, nos a besado a las dos, por circunstancias diferentes, pero hemos probado sus labios y tu ni eso haz tenido

LEON-Con un demonio Angela cállate

***Claire temblaba y lloraba aun más, no quería hacerlo pero tenia miedo y muchos sentimientos encontrados, Leon notaba su ****tristeza y dolor y se sentía realmente mal, toma el arma que le había dado a Claire hace unos momentos, le apunta a Angela y ****dispara, pero ella transforma su mano en una cuchilla y desvía la bala**

LEON-Pero..como?

ANGELA-Esto es el regalo de un amigo a cambio del virus G

LEON-Tenias muestras del virus G?

ANGELA-Claro, después de que todos me dieron la espalda, busque el virus que mi hermano tenía, con la ayuda de White lo modifico y mira, ahora me vengare de todos los que me dieron la espalda, entre ellos tu Leon

LEON-Yo nunca te di la espalda, pudiste buscarme para que te ayudara

ANGELA-Esa no es la ayuda que yo quería, quería que te quedaras conmigo, pero no, te fuiste y me dejaste sola también, por eso, matare a Claire para que sepas lo que es el dolor y sepas que fue tu culpa su muerte

***Leon ve que Claire comienza a temblar, necesitaba ayuda y rápido**

ANGELA-Tranquilo Leon, recuerda que yo era policía, se donde disparar para que tarden en morir, hagamos un trato te parece?, si me derrotas te diré como salir de aquí cerca de un hospital para que la ayudes, pero tendrá que ser rapido o morirá desangrada

LEON-Ayúdala, soy yo el que te dejo, no ella, déjala en paz

ANGELA-Por supuesto que no, ella morirá frente a tus ojos

***Claire no puedo mantenerse mas despierta y se desmaya, Leon se asusta, le toma el pulso y ve que aunque es débil esta ahí, ella ****aun estaba con vida, Leon deja a Claire a un lado**

LEON-Si tengo que acabar contigo para salvar a Claire lo haré

ANGELA-No me vengas con que ahora te preocupas por ella

***Leon no podía decir nada, se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Claire, y se sentía aun peor por haber confiado en ****Ada, Leon toma su arma y le dispara pero ella esquiva las balas, no podía desperdiciarlas así, no tenia muchas**

ANGELA-Yo que tu me apuraba, dudo que Claire resista mucho más, si no es que ya esta muerta, Jajaja

***Minutos antes Con Jake**

***Sherry y Jake logran llegar con Jill la cual abraza a Sherry de emoción al verla bien, Jake carga a Chris que esta inconciente ****y lo pone sobre su espalda**

JILL-Tenemos que salir de aquí, pero no podemos dejar Claire y Leon, pero por donde buscamos

JAKE-Hay un cuarto con cámaras de todo este maldito lugar, podemos ir ahí, esta cerca, vamos

***A Leon solo le quedaban cinco balas**

ANGELA-Que sucede Leon, soy muy rápida para ti?

***Angela se va sobre Leon y aunque logra quitarse a tiempo le roza su brazo**

ANGELA-Tengo trato nuevo para ti, quédate conmigo y ayudare a Claire, que te parece?, claro, si no es que como te dije ya murió

***Leon quería ver a Claire pero sería arriesgarla aun mas**

LEON-Si acepto, en verdad la ayudaras?

ANGELA-Si, pero solo si te quedas conmigo, nos iremos lejos donde no te puedan encontrar, y haré que te enamores de mi

***Leon ve una sombra tras Angela, lo siguiente que ve es a Sherry inyectándole algo a Angela y esta enterrándole la cuchilla**

LEON-SHERRY!

SHERRY-AAhh, yo tengo un mejor trato para ti

ANGEL-Tu, pequeña rata de laboratorio, que me inyectaste?

SHERRY-Pronto lo sabrás

***Angela comienza a sentir su cuerpo extraño, cuando saca la cuchilla de Sherry Jake llega corriendo a sostenerla**

JAKE-Sabia que iba a pasar esto

SHERRY-Por eso mismo yo era la más apta para esto

***Sherry comienza a sanar**

ANGELA-No, no, no puede ser

***La cuchilla de Angela se vuelve a transformar en su mano y sabe que algo no anda bien**

ANGELA-Que me inyectaste?

SHERRY-La cura para el virus G

ANGELA-No, no puede ser

***Angela cae de rodillas, Leon se voltea y va hacia donde dejo a Claire y logra ver a Jill a un lado de ella y del otro a Chris muy ****lastimado, Jill lo voltea a verlo muy asustada, el teme lo peor y se acerca a tomarle el pulso a Claire**

LEON-Aún tiene pulso

JILL-Necesita ayuda

***Jake se acerca a Leon**

JAKE-Llévatela, toma la puerta de la derecha, te llevara a unas escaleras, súbelas, cerca hay un hospital, cheque un mapa antes de venir

aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de la loca

LEON-Pero, y Chris

JILL-El aun después de lo que paso esta bien; además, nunca nos perdonaría si no ayudáramos primero a Claire

***Leon toma a Claire en sus brazos**

ANGELA-No dejare que la salves

***Angela levanta una arma y apunta a Claire, Leon se voltea para protegerla con su cuerpo, oye el disparo pero nunca llaga el ****dolor solo un grito que le pertenece a Angela así que voltea y ve que ella es la que tiene un disparo en el brazo, ve que Jake ****gano el disparo**

JAKE-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti

***Leon avanza por el pasillo**

ANGELA-Te duele lo que te hizo Ada Leon?, no es nada comparado a lo que sintió Claire Jajaja, espero que no puedas salvarla

LEON-Lo haré, la salvare, y la compensare por todo lo malo que le eh hecho, lo juro

ANGELA-Te odiara, te aodiara como lo hice yo

***Jill se acerca a Angela y la cachetea**

JILL-No compares a Claire contigo

SHERRY-Vete Leon

***Leon asiente y se va, sube las escaleras que le dijo Jake y sale por una alcantarilla, la gente se le quedaba viendo pero en ese ****momento era lo que menos le importaba**

CLAIRE-Estamos cerca Claire, por favor resiste

***Leon entra al hospital**

LEON-por favor, necesita ayuda

ENFERMERA-Rápido, una camilla

***La camilla llega y Leon acuesta con sumo cuidado a Claire**

DOCTOR-Que fue lo que le paso?

LEON-Le..dispararon

***Ahora que Leon decía esas palabras sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería decir que era su culpa pero no ayudaría en nada ****expresarlo en voz alta, y probablemente a el lo retendrían por sospechoso**

ENFERMERA-Signos vitales débiles, a perdido mucha sangre

DOCTOR-Preparen un quirófano hay que operar

***Mientras avanzaban Leon sostenía la mano de Claire la cual se veía sumamente pálida**

LEON-Vamos Claire tu puedes

***Una enfermera detiene a Leon y este suelta a Claire**

ENFERMERA-Lo siento no puede pasar, aparte necesito unos datos, tengo que reportar ya que entro por herida de bala

***Leon hablaría a la BSAA para que se encargarán de eso**

LEON-La salvaran, cierto?

***La enfermera se apena, Leon estaba sucio de la ropa y despeinado, pero aun así se veía lo atractivo que era, la enfermera se ****apena y termina hablando de más, cuando se da cuenta de su error ya era muy tarde**

ENFERMERA-La verdad a perdido mucha sangre, y es probable que no pase la operación

***Esas palabras eran un balde de agua fría para Leon, la enfermera nota la terrible indiscreción y trata de arreglarlo pero no funciona**

ENFERMERA-Pero haremos lo que este en nuestras manos, porque mejor no va a que le curen la herida que tiene y yo le llevo los papeles

para que los firme allá

***Poco tiempo después Leon ve entrar una camilla con Chris, Jill y Sherry venían atrás**

LEON-Por fin llegaron, como esta?

SHERRY-Lo van a llevar a examinar

***Leon no ve a Jake y empieza a pensar lo peor**

LEON-Donde esta Jake?

JILL-Cuando salimos de las alcantarillas Jake logro abrir una frecuencia con la BSAA, llegaron y pusieron a Angela bajo custodia, y se quedo a explicarle a Barry lo que paso

SHERRY-Y no estaba nada contento, y mucho menos con Jill por poner en peligro al bebe

LEON-Bebe?

JILL-Si, estoy embarazada

LEON-Que, y aun así Chris te permitió venir?

JILL-El no lo sabia

***Jill le explica todo**

LEON-Ahora entiendo, no sería mala idea que te revisaran también

JILL-Si, pero..necesito saber como esta Chris y Claire

JAKE-Eh vuelto, me extrañaron?

***Sherry corre hacia Jake y lo abraza**

SHERRY-Se que no te gustan las demostraciones de afecto pero..

***Jake se acerca a Sherry y la besa**

JAKE-Después de lo que vivimos hoy no pienso perder la oportunidad de demostrarte mi amor siempre que pueda

***Sherry sonríe y lo vuelve abrazar**

LEON-Que envidia me dan

JILL-Tu podrías tener lo mismo, sabes?

LEON-Hablas de Claire cierto?

***Jill se sorprende**

JILL-Como…?

LEON-Angela lo dijo, le empezó a decir a Claire que como se sentía el ver a la persona que amas proteger a la persona que el ama

JILL-OH por Dios, pobre Claire

LEON-Desde cuando?, tu lo sabes?

JILL-Perdóname Leon, pero eso no me corresponde a mi decírtelo

LEON-Tienes razón, lo siento

JILL-Puedo preguntarte algo?, aunque claro no es obligatorio que lo contestes si no quieres

LEON-Dime

JILL-No sientes nada por Claire?, y sabes que no hablo de amistad

LEON-No lo se, he estado tanto tiempo obsesionado con Ada, que nunca me puse a buscar algo serio, solo algunas aventuras, pero solo eso, siempre buscaba alguien parecido a Ada

JILL-Entonces Claire nunca a tenido una oportunidad?

LEON-No es eso, Claire es muy bella, amable, me encanta su forma de ser, es solo que nunca la vi de otra forma más que una amiga

JILL-Ojala pudieras verla como algo más que una amiga, y si no puedes…sería bueno que lo hablaras con ella, claro..cuando se recupere

LEON-Lo hará, se recuperara

***Leon lo decía pero en el fondo tenía miedo, después de lo que le dijo la enfermera, no quería pensar en que Claire no saldría de ****ese quirófano viva**

DOCTOR-Señora Redfield?

JILL-Soy yo, es sobre mi marido?

DOCTOR-Por favor, acompáñeme, necesito su ayuda

***Jill se pone nerviosa al escuchar eso y teme lo peor**

**CONTINUARA: **

JILL GRAY MAN: **Pues aunque odio admitirlo Ada tiene fans y estaría bien que sacaron un juego que explicara como se volvio espia, y me encantaria que se enamorar de alguien más, hasta de Hunk**

BELLEREDFIELD: **A Claire le inyectaron como un tranquilizante no fue nada malo, ya viste Ada su único error fue haber hablado de más pero eso fue suficiente para lastimar a Claire y atacarla psicológicamente**

**MANU:****Por ahora y por un buen rato ya no haré ninguna historia de Resident, sólo la que me pediste por tu cumpleaños, por cierto, ya no puedo agregarle nada a la historia de los que me pediste de un Leon celoso o algo porque ya casi la termino y no quiero hacerlo tan largo, hice la historia de Jake y Claire, si no mal recuerdo tu cumple es a finales de octubre, por esas fechas la subire, referente a fics de Ladybug y teen titans me temo que no haré ninguno, no me llaman mucho la atención esos fics, me gustan pero no soy muy fan de ellos asi que fuera de las parejas normales entre cat noir y lady bug y entre strar fire con Robin no me gusta ninguna mas asi que no, me temo no hare nada de fics de ellos, acabando esta historia subire la de vampires diaries, la de sakura y sasuke y las de fma , y esa esta muy larga**


	7. Chapter Final

***CAPITULO FINAL***

SHERRY-Iremos con ella, esta embarazada y no vamos a dejarla sola

DOCTOR-Muy bien pero vamos rápido

***Cuando llegan al cuarto se oye a través de la puerta la voz de Chris**

CHRIS-No voy a estarme tranquilo hasta que la vea

JILL-Chris?

***Chris voltea a ver a Jill y trata de levantarse de la cama, Jill corre antes de que se levante y lo abraza, el se queja un poco y ****Jill trata de alejarse para no lastimarlo pero el la abraza más fuerte**

CHRIS-Estas bien, y mi pequeña Sherry también, que alegría

***Ambas comienzan a llorar**

JILL-Eras tu el que me preocupaba

ENFERMERA-Que bueno que llego, no sabíamos como controlarlo ya que quería ir a buscarla personalmente

***Todos se acercan a verlo, pero de repente se pone serie**

CHRIS-Y Claire?, donde esta Claire?

JILL-La estan…la están operando

***Chris trata de levantarse otra vez**

JILL-No debes levantarte

CHRIS-Porque, que le paso?

***Entre todos le cuentan sobre White y sobre Angela, y como esta le disparo**

CHRIS-Mi hermana, tengo que estar con ella

LEON-Cuando sepamos algo de ella vendremos a decírtelo inmediatamente

CHRIS-Contéstame algo Kennedy, Donde estabas cuando le dispararon?

LEON-A cambio de la ayuda de Ada para encontrar a Claire, ella me pidió ayuda a mi, pero me dijo que no quería que Claire nos ayudara, así

que le pedí que me esperara

***Leon recuerda las palabras de Claire junto su mirada de asombro mezclada con tristeza**

_{CLAIRE-En verdad piensas dejarme sola?_

***Leon se sentía una basura, como se le ocurrió que podía dejarla, nuca se lo perdonaría**

CHRIS-Dime que no la dejaste Leon?

LEON-No puedo decir eso, por mi culpa le dispararon

***Chris intenta levantarse pero Jake le gana y se acerca a Leon para tomarlo de la solapa de su camisa y lo golpea, Sherry y Jill ****se sorprenden, Leon recibe el golpe sin protestar y su labio comienza a sangrar**

JAKE-Porque diablos hiciste eso?, porque la dejaste sola?

SHERRY-Jake, tranquilo

***Leon explota, pero no por Jake o por Chris, si no porque necesitaba desahogarse, y las lagrimas que había retenido desde hace ****rato comienzan a salir**

LEON-Porque soy un imbécil, porque creí en Ada, creí que en verdad me necesitaba, le pedí que lleváramos a Claire pero no accedió, me dijo que era peligroso y yo como un idiota le creí, y cuando íbamos a mitad del pasillo oí un disparo y vi a Claire lastimada, cuando me entere que Ada le ayudo a Angela me sentí como basura

***Sherry se acerca a Jake y hace que suelte a Leon**

LEON-Soy un imbecil por haberle creído, Claire esta herida por mi culpa, y eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar

***Sherry se acerca a Leon y lo abraza, el ve a Sherry con sorpresa, esperaba que lo odiara**

SHERRY-Va a estar bien, es muy fuerte, es igual de fuerte que tu Papa

***Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, eso quería decir que no lo odiaba, Leon abraza a Sherry**

LEON-Gracias pequeña, muchas gracias

***Jill y Jake se sonríen pero Chris seguía serio**

CHRIS-Que ellos te hayan perdonado no significa que yo lo haya hecho, por tu bien y por el mío más te vale que mi hermana se salve

***Jill se queda con Chris, mientras Jake, Sherry y Chris esperaban noticias de Claire, pasan tres horas mas hasta que sale un ****Doctor preguntando por familiares de Claire**

SHERRY-Somos nosotros, como esta?

DOCTOR-La bala no dio en ningún órgano vital pero aún así perdió bastante sangre, hicimos lo que pudimos

***Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Leon "hicimos lo que pudimos", entonces Claire estaba muerta?**

DOCTOR-Y aun no a salido del peligro, tendremos que esperar mínimo 48 horas

LEON-Entonces, esta viva?

DOCTOR-Si, pero aún es riesgoso

***Claire no estaba muerta, Leon se sentía mejor pero sabía que aun había riesgo**

SHERRY-Podemos verla?

DOCTOR-Cuando la pasen a un cuarto podrán verla

JAKE-Iré a contarle a Jill y a Hulk

SHERRY-Te dije que iba a estar bien

CLAIRE-Aun quedan 48 horas de riesgo

***Sherry agacha la cabeza y unas lagrimas ruedan por su rostro, Leon la abraza**

SHERRY-Yo se que va a estar bien, lo se

LEON-Si, es muy fuerte

***Cuando pasan a Claire a un cuarto Sherry deja que Leon entre primero, al entrar la ve con un respirador conectada a una ****máquina**** que lleva el ritmo de su corazón, toma la silla que esta cerca y se sienta a lado de la cama tomándole la mano**

LEON-Claire…yo…por favor, tienes que despertar, todo este tiempo he sido de un idiota y un ciego, siempre he querido a alguien que me ame y alguien a quien yo pueda amar, pensé que Ada era o podría ser esa persona, mientras la perseguía a ella, tu me perseguías a mi, si tan solo hubiera volteado a tu dirección

***Siente que la mano de Claire se cierra un poco**

LEON-Claire?, por favor, abre los ojos

***Pero ya no hay ningún movimiento**

***Los dos días pasan si novedad, Chris se iba recuperando y había podido ver a Claire, gracias a Barry y sus contactos Leon podía ****estar todo el tiempo con Claire, no se le separaba para nada, habían sido las 48 horas mas largas de su vida**

JILL-Te haz recuperado muy rápido, mañana te darán de alta

CHRIS-Me alegro, así podré ir a quitar a ese novato del lado de mi hermana

JILL-Aun estas enojado con el?

CHRIS-Un poco, pero después de pensarlo bien, no puedo culparlo, quiso creer en la mujer que el amaba, y ella solo lo ocupo, solo espero que al fin Leon haya abierto los ojos

JILL-Estos días Leon a estado al pendiente de Claire, y esta muy preocupado porque aun no despierta..bueno, todos lo estamos

***Chris toma la manos de Jill**

CHRIS-Mi hermana es bastante fuerte, es igual de fuerte que tu, que Rebecca o Sherry, estoy rodeado de mujeres guapas y fuertes

JILL-Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien

***Sherry entra al cuarto de Claire y ve a Leon sentado en el sillón. Con un poco de barba y con unas ojeras muy oscuras bajo sus ****ojos**

SHERRY-Porque no vas a tomarte un descanso y te rasuras?

LEON-No, estoy bien

SHERRY-Si Claire se despierta y te ve con esa cara solo la vas a preocupar, si pasa algo prometo llamarte

LEON-Pero..

JAKE-Yo lo llevare

***Jake se lleva a Leon, Sherry pensaba que era un buen momento para que ellos hicieran las paces, ya que después de que Jake ****lo golpeara no se habían vuelto hablar**

***Leon se deja prácticamente arrastrar hasta el coche de Chris, Jake veía a Leon muy cansado, de camino al hotel Jake decide ****hablar con el de lo ocurrido**

JAKE-No soy bueno para esto pero..Mm..lamento haberte golpeado el otro día

LEON-No tienes porque disculparte, me lo merecía, así que no te preocupes, además, si no hubieras sido tu, hubiera sido Chris

***Jake lo seguía viendo decaído y trata de hacerlo reír, o enojarlo, lo que pasara primero**

JAKE-Me alegro de que lo tomes así, estaba preocupado de que mi suegro estuviera enojado conmigo?

LEON-Suegro?

JAKE-Por supuesto, ahora que Sherry y yo estamos juntos, tu eres mi suegro, como te gustaría que te llamara?, suegrito?, papi suegro?

LEON-No tientes a tu suerte Jake

***Jake se da cuenta que lo molesto un poco, y se alegra de haber podido distraerlo un rato**

JAKE-Hablando en serio, Amo a Sherry y quiero estar con ella, si ella me acepta

***Leon conocía a Jake y sabia lo bromista que era, pero en estos momentos sabia que era sincero**

LEON-Pues más te vale que la cuides o ahora seré yo el que te golpeare y bastante fuerte, y Chris también te hará pedazos

JAKE-No solo el, Jill y Claire también me matarían

***Leon agacha la cabeza y Jake se da cuenta que la regó**

JAKE-Enserio aun sigues dudando de que Claire se recuperara?, Sherry no lo duda, dice que si no se dio por vencida en Racoon, no se va a dar por vencida ahora

LEON-Es verdad, Sherry tiene toda la razón, Claire se recuperara

***Llegan al hotel y Leon se da un baño rápido mientras Jake va por algo de comer para todos, Leon recarga la frente en el ****azulejo del baño**

LEON-Por favor Claire, despierta

***Cuando termina de bañarse y rasurarse, sale del baño con los pantalones puestos y al hacerlo ve la figura de una mujer delante ****de el, al decir su nombre sale como si estuviera escupiendo veneno**

LEON-Ada

ADA-Leon, necesitamos hablar

LEON-No tengo intenciones de hablar contigo, de lo único que tengo ganas es de que desaparezcas de mi vida y de la de Claire para siempre

ADA-No es justo, yo no sabia que Angela pensaba lastimar a Claire

LEON-Y que pensabas que iba a pasar al separarnos?

ADA-No lo se, no pensé en ello

LEON-Ese es el problema, nunca piensas en los demás, solo piensas en tu beneficio

ADA-También pienso en ti y lo he demostrado, he arriesgado mi vida por salvarte

LEON-Si, lo se, y a cambio de esas veces dejare que te marches por última vez, pero te lo advierto, si Claire no se recupera, te buscare, y te

entregare para que pagues por todo lo que haz hecho, no descansare hasta encontrarte

***Ada nota la mirada de odio y coraje con la que Leon la miraba, ella ocupa su último recurso, decirle lo que en verdad sentía ****por el**

LEON-Tienes 5 segundos para desaparecer de mi vista…uno

ADA-Leon no me hagas esto, Te amo y se que tu también me amas

LEON-Eso fue cuando pensé que eras una persona diferente…dos

ADA-Leon, por favor, perdóname, dame otra oportunidad, puedo ser diferente

LEON-Tres

ADA-Vaya.. en verdad lo siento, y espero que Claire se recupere

LEON-Por tu bien y el mío espero que así sea…cuatro

ADA-Lo entiendo, adiós Leon

***Ada se da la media vuelta y sale de la recamara, Leon se siente en la cama y toma su cabeza entre sus manos, Jake regresa a ****los pocos minutos y ve a Leon tenso**

JAKE-Te sientes bien?, tal vez deberías dormir un rato

***Leon se levanta**

LEON-No, vámonos, no podré dormir bien hasta que Claire se despierte

***Cuando ambos van entrando al hospital el celular de Leon suena, ve el nombre de Sherry en la pantalla y al contestarle nota que ****esta llorando**

LEON-Sherry, que sucede?

SHERRY-Claire..Claire a despertado

LEON-Despertó?

SHERRY-SI, en estos momentos están..

LEON-Voy para allá

***Leon corre a la habitación de Leon, al llegar ni siquiera toca, entra luego luego**

LEON-Claire

***Unos ojos azules y cansados voltean a verlo desde la cama, y al verlo esos ojos cambian a sorpresa**

CLAIRE-Leon?

***Leon comienza a caminar hacia ella pero una enfermera lo detiene**

ENFERMERA-Lo siento, pero por el momento no puede verla

LEON-Necesito saber como esta

ENFERMERA-Lo sabrá cuando acabemos de revisarla, por ahora necesito que salga

LEON-Pero…

***Leon voltea a ver a Claire pero ella tiene la mirada agachada y nota su tristeza, la enfermera lo saca del cuarto**

SHERRY-Quería decirte que la estaban revisando y..

***Leon tenia la mirada perdida**

SHERRY-Leon, que sucede?

LEON-No le dio gusto verme, y no la culpo, a de estar molesta, y dolida

***Se oyen gritos en el pasillo y reconocen la voz**

CHRIS-No me interesa, quiero ver a mi hermana

JAKE-Ahí viene otro desesperado

ENFERMERA-Por favor regrese a su cuarto, es estos momentos están revisando a su hermana y no podrá verla

CHRIS-Pues voy a tirar la puerta si es necesario

***Jill se pone frente a Chris**

JILL-Tienes que esperar a que acaben de revisarla

CHRIS-Pero quiero verla

JILL-Todos queremos verla, pero si sigues con ese escándalo le van a restringir las visitas, eso quieres?

CHRIS-No, no quiero eso, esta bien, esperare, pero yo seré el primero en entrar a verla, me oíste Kennedy?

LEON-Si

***Al poco rato sale el Doctor que atendía Claire para informarles que Claire estaba bien y podrían entrar a verla de dos en dos, los ****primeros en entrar son Jill y Chris, seguidos de Sherry y Jake, cuando llega el turno de Leon este duda**

SHERRY-Que sucede?

LEON-Que pasa si no quiere verme?

SHERRY-No lo creo

JAKE-Y en dado caso que llegara a suceder tendrás que soportarlo, esta en todo su derecho de estar dolida

LEON-Lo se…muy bien, deséenme suerte

SHERRY-Suerte

***Leon toca la puerta**

CLAIRE-Adelante

LEON-Con permiso

***Con solo escuchar la voz de Leon el corazón de Claire se altera**

LEON-Hola

CLAIRE-Hola

***Pasan unos segundos incómodos y Leon se acerca a la silla donde por mucho tiempo estuvo sentado esperando a que ****despertara**

LEON-Puedo?

CLAIRE-Si, claro

LEON-Como..como estas?

CLAIRE-Bien, me dijeron que lo único que necesito es descansar

LEON-Me alegro

CLAIRE-Sherry me dijo que estuviste cuidándome estos días, gracias

LEON-Era lo mínimo que podía

CLAIRE-Entonces... solo lo hiciste porque te sentías culpable?

***Oye la tristeza en la voz de Claire**

LEON-No por supuesto que no, en verdad estaba preocupado por ti, Claire, se que estas molestas conmigo y..

CLAIRE-No estoy molesta contigo…estoy decepcionada

LEON-Vaya, eso es peor, yo…lo que paso ese día…

CLAIRE-No tienes porque explicarme nada, lo entiendo

LEON-No Claire, déjame explicarte…

CLAIRE-Lo que dijo Angela es verdad..Te amo

***Leon alegra al escuchar esas palabras**

CLAIRE-Pero tu no me amas a mi, y lo entiendo, tu amas a Ada

LEON-No..

CLAIRE-Y es mejor así

***Claire comienza a llorar**

CLAIRE-Todas las personas que me quieren terminan lastimadas o muertas como Steve, Angela tenia razón

***Leon se molesta más con Ada, por que sabe que ella le dio esa información a Angela**

LEON-Eso no es cierto, todos tenemos gente que queremos que a sido lastimada o ah perdido la vida, y eso no significa que sea nuestra culpa, no puedes culparte por todo eso

***Claire voltea a ver sorprendida a Leon y le sonríe**

CLAIRE-Gracias, se que tienes razón pero no es fácil no culparse por ello

***Leon se acerca a Claire y con la yema de los dedos le limpia las lagrimas, la ve directo a los ojos**

LEON-Dame una oportunidad, por favor

CLAIRE-Una oportunidad?

LEON-Se que estas decepcionada de mi, y te entiendo, yo mismo lo estoy, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad y sal conmigo

***Claire estaba bastante sorprendida al oír esas palabras, Leon no despegaba la mirada de los ojos de Claire**

LEON-Pero..tu..tu..amas a Ada

***Leon endurece su mirada al oír el nombre de Ada y Claire lo nota**

LEON-No la amo, fue una estupida obsesión de la cual me arrepiento

***Claire agacha la mirada**

CLAIRE-Solo lo dices porque estas molesto con ella

LEON-Molesto es poco en comparación de lo que siento por ella en estos momentos

CLAIRE-Tu lo haz dicho, en estos momentos

***Leon se sienta en la cama a lado de Claire, la toma de la barbilla y la obliga a que lo vea**

LEON-La atracción que yo sentía por Ada no era algo que podría llamar amor, y esa atracción se perdió en el momento que me entere de toda la información y ayuda que le dio a Angela para lastimarte

***Claire nota la honestidad en la palabras y en la mirada de Leon**

LEON-Se que estas decepcionada de mi, te eh dejado sola muchas veces, en Raccoon, en la isla Rockford, y ahora con lo de Angela, merezco que no me perdones, en verdad me lo merezco, pero… por favor, dame una ultima oportunidad

CLAIRE-Lo haces porque te sientes culpable de lo que me paso?

LEON-Por supuesto que no, en verdad eres una mujer maravillosa, y bella tanto por dentro como por fuera… solo que fui un idiota y un ciego como para no notarlo antes

***Claire duda un poco pero voltea y lo ve con una sonrisa**

CLAIRE-Si Leon, quiero salir contigo

***Leon no pensaba que se fuera alegrar tanto al escuchar a Claire aceptar salir con el, pero se había alegrado demasiado**

LEON-Gracias Claire…Gracias

***Leon acuna la mejilla de Claire, se acerca a ella poco a poco y la besa, ella le da acceso total a su boca y disfruta del momento ****con el que siempre soñó, y era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado**

***Dos meses después**

***Claire y Chris se han recuperado, Jake y Sherry llevaban ese tiempo saliendo, el se había quedado a vivir cerca de ella, Jill ****seguía con su embarazo, y Leon había dejado la DSO para comenzar a trabajar en la BSAA para poder estar cerca de Claire, ella ****seguía trabajando para la BSAA también**

***Ambos estaban en el departamento de Claire viendo una película**

CLAIRE-No están divertida como me comentaron

LEON-Si, tienes razón, quieres hacer otra cosa?

***Su pregunta aunque no había sido con malicia había encendido en Claire algo que venia reprimiendo, llevaban dos meses pero ****nunca habían pasado más allá de los besos y abrazos, Leon ve la cara de sorpresa de Claire y piensa que la a incomodado**

LEON-OH..no..yo..lo siento..no me refería a eso

***Claire pone cara de confusion**

LEON-No me mal interpretes, deseo estar contigo, lo eh imaginado tantas veces y yo…

***Claire abre la boca de sorpresa y Leon se da cuenta que estaba hablando de más, se apena y se agarra el cabello de los nervios**

LEON-Por Dios pero que estoy diciendo?

CLAIRE-Yo también deseo estar contigo

***Ahora el sorprendió era Leon**

LEON-En serio?

***Claire se da cuenta de lo que a dicho y agacha la cabeza apenada, Leon toma su barbilla y la mira a los ojos, ella ve pasión y ****deseo en sus ojos**

LEON-Deseas estar conmigo?

CLAIRE-Por supuesto que si

***Se acerca para besarla, pero su beso es desesperado con mucha pasión, ella se sentía bastante bien al saber que Leon también ****la deseaba, Leon se levanta y carga a Claire, a esta no le da tiempo ni de sorprenderse por que Leon vuelve al ataque con su ****boca sobre la suya, llegan a la recamara de ella y la recuesta sobre la cama con sumo cuidado, se separa un poco agitado por ****la cargada y por el beso**

LEON-Estas segura?

CLAIRE-Llevo años estando segura, la pregunta es, tu estas seguro?

***Como respuesta Leon la vuelve a besar con pasión pero a la vez con una gran ternura, y ella sabe que esa es su respuesta, Claire ****comienza a desabrocharle la camisa mientras el le saca la blusa, se separa un poco para admirarla y de repente su sonrisa de ****Leon desaparece**

CLAIRE-Tan mal me veo?

***Leon niega con la cabeza**

LEON-Eres hermosa, es solo que…

***Leon pasa los dedos sobre la herida de bala que le quedo a Claire en su vientre**

LEON-Esta herida la tienes por mi culpa

***Claire acaricia la mejilla de Leon**

CLAIRE-No fue tu culpa, fue una trampa, quien me la hizo fue Angela, no tu, yo la veo que gracias a ella pude tener una oportunidad contigo

***Claire acaricia la herida en el hombro de Leon**

CLAIRE-Además, imagínate que yo me viviera pensando la razón de esta herida

***Leon ve su mirada de tristeza**

LEON-Aun lo haces no?

CLAIRE-Jaja, me pillaste, pero..algún día lo superaremos, claro, si aún seguimos juntos

***Leon se acerca al oído de Claire para susurrarle algo, y lo que le dice la hace muy feliz**

LEON-No pienso dejarte ir, nunca más…te voy a dejar

***Se separa y la ve a los ojos**

LEON-Te amo

CLAIRE-En verdad?

LEON-Si, te amo, te amo, te amo

***Leon le repartía besos por el vientre, ella lo atrae a su cara para besarlo y sin poder evitarlo llora de felicidad**

CLAIRE-Yo también Te amo Leon

***Leon le limpia las lagrimas**

LEON-Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo maravillosa que eres

CLAIRE-Entonce comienza a compensarlo con todo e intereses

LEON-Por supuesto que lo haré

***Y continúan en lo que se habían quedado**

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado, si es asi espero dejen un review y muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mis fics**

**Nos leemos ****pronto**

**BELLEREDFIELD:Eres una de las principales personas a las que le agradezco que leyeras mis fics de resident, tus comentarios siempre me animaron mucho, si alguna vez vuelvo hacer fics de resident espero y vuelvas a leer, dije que ya no haria ningun fic de resident por ahora, pero solo subire un Jake\Claire que manu me pidió por su cumple, por si gustas leerlo y otra vez, muchas gracias **

**JILL GRAY MAN:Hola, lo siento odio a Ada, no importa si es buen personaje o no, la odio :), pero aunque la odio nunca haría fics de lickers o monstruos teniendo relaciones con algún personaje, me gustaría que hubiera romance en los personajes de resident pero es un juego survival horror, dudo que hagan parejas oficiales**

**MANU:Tu fic creo que lo subire en quince días para que sea cercano a tu cumpleaños, no esperes la gran cosa ni un lemon exagerado porque nunca había escrito uno, pero pues al menos se hizo el intento, después de ti fic subire vampires diaries y sasusaku y de ahí ya subire puro fullmetal alchemist y otros que estoy escribiendo de ansatsu kyushitsu (assessination classroom) asi que despues de tu fic ya no habra mas resident y no se si vuelva a subir mas, pero ya veremos que pasa**


End file.
